Broken Vows
by gemstone43
Summary: Six years after the war and Luna Lovegood bumps into old friends and enemies. Leaving her dream like state behind at Hogwarts, along with those turnip earrings.
1. I Do

Luna bit her lip as she stared in confusion at the cup which Ginny had given to her,

"It makes your headache less painful," she smiled.

"Remind me never to drink again," Luna moaned rubbing her temple.

"Luna, you say this every week and then when it comes to the weekend-"

"-Well, you're not doing a very good job of reminding me then are you?" She interrupted. Ginny just smiled as she went and cleaned the dishes.

"In all fairness, it was my hen do," she added while drying a bowl. Luna looked up at her and smiled,

"Why don't you use magic, it'd be much quicker?"

"I've got nothing else to do. It's either dry the dishes or listen to you complain about your bloody headache," Ginny grinned. Luna just rolled my eyes and took a sip of the drink which Ginny had given to her.

"Do you feel any-" but before Ginny could finish her sentence Luna ran out of the kitchen into the bathroom, "-better?" she shouted, laughing.

"Shut up," Luna yelled, resting her head on the porcelain tiles. Ginny pushed open the door, smiling gently,

"Rememdium," Ginny muttered pointing her wand at Luna, she suddenly felt loads better.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" She exclaimed, squinting her eyes at Ginny.

"I've got to have some fun while I can; I'm getting married tomorrow if you remember. I need something to take my mind off it!" Ginny giggled. Suddenly her eyes widened and her body froze, "I'm getting married tomorrow-". Luna stood up and walked over to her, placing her hands on her small petite shoulders,

"Earth to Gin-Gin," Luna smiled. Ginny suddenly blinked, staring up at her.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" she screamed jumping up and down in excitement. "Tomorrow I will be known as Mrs Ginny Potter,"

"Actually it'll be Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter," Ginny sent daggers Luna's way,

"Don't call me that! I've told Harry to make the vicar just call me 'Ginny', why in the name of Merlin would my mother name me Ginevra?" Ginny shuddered. Luna just laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

The next morning, Luna was woken up by an unstable Ginny. Both Ginny and Luna had stopped over night at the hotel which was a few blocks away from the church.

"I can't do it," Ginny screamed, throwing a pillow at Luna's face. She woke up, half dazed half still asleep.

"Do what?" Luna muttered, wiping my eyes.

"Eat this ham sandwich, Luna. What on earth do you think I'm talking about, marrying Harry of course?" Ginny shouted, pacing back and fourth in front of her.

"Calm down," Luna whispered, "It's natural to have nerves-"

"-This isn't nerves! This is suicide! I can't do it, Luna, I just can't!"

Luna stood up and walked over to Ginny, taking hold of her hands,

"Gin, breathe in, 1, 2, 3, breathe out, 1, 2, 3," she repeated trying to comfort her. "Have you calmed?" Ginny nodded her head silently. "Good, now sit down and I'll take care of your hair and makeup."

"Are you sure it'll look okay?" Ginny whispered, tears filling in her eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" Luna smiled, smiling at our reflection in the mirror.

"Today's the day, mate," Ron muttered walking into Harry's room.

"Thanks for being my Best Man; I know this must be weird,"

"No weirder than- okay yeah, it is kind of weird," Ron smiled.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, straightening his tie.

"Like a smug prick who's marrying my sister," Ron joked. Harry laughed, walking over to his ginger friend.

"Well, in ten minutes the beginning of the rest of my life shall begin," Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked, as the two of them left the room.

"Unbelievably, I'm more nervous than when I had to go meet Voldemort in the forbidden forest-"

"-Aye, don't you go comparing marrying my sister to a situation where you thought you were going to die," Ron scowled.

"You know what I mean," Harry sighed. "Just the thought of becoming part of the Weasley family, terrifying," he added with a smug smile.

"We're not all bad, it's just Percy, he's the prat of the family," Ron grinned.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra-"

"-Harry!" Ginny interrupted, the church filled with laughter including from the vicar.

"Do you Harry James Potter take **_Ginny_**," she gave a small nod of approval, "Molly Weasley to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remains true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Harry pretended to have to think,

"I do," Harry grinned; Ginny instantly had the look of relief wash over her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the Vicar announced. Harry leant in and kissed Ginny, sweeping her off her feet. The church filled with applause as Ginny's face went redder than her hair.

"This man right here," Ron slurred, pointing at Harry, "This man right here is my best friend. I love him more than I love Hermione," he blurted out. The hall filled with laughter, especially from the look which Hermione and Ginny gave one another. "I remember when we first met on the train, I was like "Bloody hell you're 'Arry Potter!", and the rest is history." Ron smiled.

Hermione whispered at Ron, "Ronald, sit down, you're drunk-"

"-This woman right here! When we first met she was a bushy haired know it all," Ron laughed. Hermione went red, and put her face into her hands. "I didn't realise though, that, that she would be the love of my life," Ron smiled turning to Hermione. "I really do love you 'Mione,"

"And I do you, now sit down," she hissed before pulling him off the stage.

"Ron Weasley, Best Man everybody," George commented.

Luna stared at the glass of water which Ginny had given to her,

"You told me that you weren't drinking," she smiled with a smug look.

"You know I never keep my word!" Luna whined, squinting my eyes. Ginny pulled out her wand and with a simple flick it was fire whiskey,

"I know," she smiled before going off to Harry.

As Luna sat there, drinking another glass of fire whiskey she watched as couples when onto the floor, dancing hand in hand. She let out a sigh, somewhat with envy of those who had someone to dance with, someone to care for.

"Luna Lovegood, is that you?" A deep voice asked in surprise. Luna turned her head to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, he certainly had matured. His famous sleeked back hair was now free from any hair products and was also a little longer. He wasn't the 'skinny little twig', as Ron sometimes called him; he had muscle and lots of it.

"D-Draco?" Luna hiccupped. He gave a warm smile and sat down next to her, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm good friends with Harry, shocked? Yes, I can tell by your reaction," Draco laughed. "We both work at the ministry; I've been away though on a mission in Australia trying to catch some, well, you know what aurors do." Draco smiled, "Anyway, I've just moved back to London for a while and he invited me so I thought, why not? What about you?"

"What about me?" Luna asked, drinking another glass of fire whiskey.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she muttered, "I'm, erm, I'm, I'm best friend's with Ginny. Maid of Honour," she hiccupped.

"Ah," he replied, he then glanced over to Ron, "You do know the tradition about the Maid of Honour and the Best Man, don't you?" he smirked with a mischievous smile. Luna felt herself go red in the face,

"He's with Hermione," She replied, breaking eye contact from Draco.

"I know, I'm just joking. I must say Lovegood, you've certainly changed from when I last saw you."

"What? When you were trying to kill us all?" Luna commented, she suddenly threw her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry-"

"-its fine, Loony," Draco winked, "I deserve it but I have changed or else Harry wouldn't have invited me. What I meant though was, we've been talking for the past ten minutes and not once have your eyes glazed over." Luna let out a small laugh, looking at Draco. She had never noticed how nice his eyes were,  
"I mean seriously? Were they always like that? Glistening like perfect little diamonds," Luna thought to herself while staring at him.

"So, what are you doing with your life, Luna? Still running the Quibbler?" Draco asked, while getting a Fire Whiskey off the waiter.

"Well, no, after the "**Crumple-Horned Snorkack**" horn turned out to actually be an "**Erumpent**" horn, I realized that maybe people were right about the Quibbler. I work in a card factory now," Luna smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Shame," Draco muttered, "I found it quite attractive when you spoke about those, 'Nargles' was it?"

"Draco!" Luna exclaimed, her eyes widening, looking around hoping no one had heard.

"What? We're adults, Luna. We're only having a laugh, it's a wedding for Merlin's sake," Draco smirked. He glanced up to see people were dancing; he noticed how Luna's eyes were also watching.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco smiled, holding out his hand.

"Who? Me?" Luna asked, looking around.

"Obviously, Lovegood," Draco smirked.

"Erm, well, okay," she replied before downing the rest of her Fire Whiskey.

Luna took Draco's hand and was led onto the dance floor, amongst the other couples. She rested her head on his shoulder while the disco ball changed different colours,

"You're the most beautiful woman here," Draco whispered in Luna's ear. She felt her skin tingle from the heat of Draco's breath. She ignored his comment and carried on dancing. Draco ran his fingers through Luna's long, blonde locks,

"I've always wanted to do that," Draco smiled, wrapping a lock around his index finger. Luna felt her heart flutter at just the sound of Draco's voice,

"Why?" she whispered, her arms wrapped around tightly around Draco's neck.

"I don't know," Draco admitted, "Probably because I've always wondered if it's just as soft as your lips,"

"How would you know how soft-?" but before Luna could finish her sentence, Draco had crashed his lips against hers.

**A/N- this is my first ever fanfiction so please could you leave me a review on what you thought of it? :)**


	2. Forgotten Faith

Luna shut her eyes instantly as if by instinct the moment Draco's lips had touched hers. The sensation which she felt made her deepen the kiss for a slight second before pulling away, looking at Draco in shock.

"What do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed.

"Kissing you?" Draco replied, slightly confused yet slightly amused.

"Yeah, well don't. You're Draco Malfoy, I'm Luna Lovegood, you hate me remember?"

"Lovegood, that was, what, six years ago? I think we've all matured from then, in more ways than one," Draco replied, "I'm sorry if me kissing you has offended you in anyway possible." Luna felt her cheeks go red and she looked around hoping that no one was taking any notice of them. "Stop caring what everyone might be thinking, what happened to the old Lovegood?"

"What do you mean the 'old' Lovegood?" Luna glared, walking back over to the table.

"The Lovegood who used to wear turnips as earrings and had bloody nargles as pets-"

"-They weren't pets, they would-"

"-I don't care. What I am trying to say though is you didn't care what anyone had to say about you. Loony Lovegood was your nickname and you loved it!" Draco replied, sitting down beside Luna. He picked up his empty glass and filled it with another fire whiskey.

"I still don't care what people think about me," Luna replied as if trying to convince herself more than Draco.

"Prove it," Draco replied with a smug smirk across his face.

"How?" she replied warily.

"Get drunk with me and don't take a second to think what might happen," he smiled. Luna looked at Draco with deep concentration in her eyes. They were grown ups and it was a wedding, it was only natural to get drunk wasn't it? But it was her best friend's wedding, she should remember this night for the rest of her life. But Luna was the maid of honour, they were meant to embarrass the bride.

"Hand me a fire whiskey," Luna smiled mischievously.

Luna opened her eyes slowly to see a blur vision of the room which she was in; she let out a low groan as she placed her hand across her head.

"What was that spell Ginny used?" Luna muttered to herself, while trying to search for her wand, "Rememdium."

Instantly the headache which Luna was feeling had vanished and her vision had instantly cleared. Luna let out a big yawn while stretching out her arms; she opened her eyes to recognise that the room she was in was quite clearly not hers. Worse than that, she opened her eyes to find that somebody else was in the bed.

"H-h-hello?" Luna stuttered, nudging the body. She could not remember a thing from last night. All she could remember was having a fire whiskey and dancing with Draco then everything went black. 'MALFOY!' Luna screamed, jumping out of bed instantly. The blonde haired head darted up instantly, panic scrawled across his face,

"What's wrong? Who's on fire? Where's my wand?"

Luna began breathing heavily while looking down at Draco, she noticed that the wand she was holding was actually Draco's.

"Where's my wand?" Luna asked as calmly as possible while handing the wand back to Draco.

"Urm, I'm not sure?" Draco replied, scratching his head, "I want to say the kitchen?"

"Which is where?"

"Down the stairs, first right," he replied while getting out of bed. Luna noticed that Draco was only in his boxers and she felt her cheeks turn a scarlet red.

"Like what you see, Lovegood?" Draco smirked while noticing Luna's reaction.

"Go to hell," Luna muttered while walking out the room shaking her head, Draco let out a laugh as she walked away.

"What did I do last night?" Luna muttered to herself while walking into the kitchen. She instantly saw her wand on the side of the counter near a coffee machine, "Draco having muggle technology? Now I've seen everything," Luna thought to herself.

"Have you found your wand?" Draco asked, walking into the kitchen, he turned on the coffee machine and got out two cups.

"Yes, it was on the counter," Luna replied.

"Any sugars in your coffee?"  
"Two, please,"

Draco smiled and placed two sugars in her cup, turning his back on her. Luna found it much easier talking to Draco while not having to look at his face.

"Urm, what happened last night?" Luna asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"We had sex," Draco replied calmly, pouring the coffee into the cups.

"What?" Luna exclaimed, "Please tell me you're joking. Draco, please tell me you're-"

"-I'm joking, you can breathe," Draco laughed, handing Luna a cup of coffee. She narrowed her eyes at him hitting his arm gently,

"That's not funny, not in the slightest."

"Lighten up, Loony," Draco smirked, "Let me tell you about last night, sit down."

Luna took a seat next to Draco at the table in the kitchen, blowing gently on the cup which he had given her.

"You got drunk. Stupidly drunk. I recall you singing karaoke with Ron-"

"-Oh dear God."

Draco gave a small laugh before carrying on,

"Ginny found it hilarious, she recorded it actually. On some muggle thing which her dad had given her called a 'video camera'? Anyway, you were a right mess and we didn't trust you going home by yourself so I told Ginny and Harry I'd take you home. You were unable to tell me where you live so I took you back to mine and put you to bed, I didn't take advantage."

"Well, thanks," Luna replied slightly embarrassed, "Now if you don't mind I must go home and kill myself due to the total embarrassment I have just endured."

"Loony, wait,"

Luna looked up at Draco, taking a final sip of the coffee which she had,

"I was just wondering, if you weren't busy later, if you'd like to go out… with me?"

Luna smiled widely as Draco, placing her cup on the table,

"I would love too but I can't. I have a boyfriend,"

"What? Who? Why wasn't he there last night if you had one?" Draco spat.

"Neville-"

"As in Longbottom?"

"Yes, he's away at the moment on work. He's done wonderful things, Draco, wonderful, wonderful things. He's discovered really rare plants and everything!"

"Lovegood, he's a nobody. You can't tell me that you actually enjoy his company?"

"Well, actually, I lied. He isn't my boyfriend he's my, erm, husband."

"Husband? Lovegood, you kissed me last night! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked and you kissed me actually-"

"Don't turn this into a blame game, either way you kissed me. I think it's best if you leave. Now."

"But Dra-"

But before Luna could finish her sentence, Draco had already opened the door to Luna, forcing her to leave his house.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lovegood," Draco said before closing the door.


	3. Dinner for Three

Luna was sitting in the lounge at home, staring at her and Neville's wedding picture. She had a beautiful white dress on, Luna wanted to wear blue but Neville's Nan was quite strict and traditional on the whole scenario. Since the war, Neville had matured greatly; Luna remembered how he ran to her confessing his love.

_"Luna, Luna!" cried Neville with a little bit of blood trickling down his cheek.  
"Neville? What's happened?"  
"We've won, Luna. He's dead, Voldemort's dead!" Luna instantly launched into a hug, just happy that the war was finally over, that Neville was safe.  
"I love you, Luna," Neville whispered in her ear.  
"And I love you too," she smiled.  
"No, I really love you. I'm madly in love with you. Ridiculously in love with you. I want to spend my entire life with you," Neville exclaimed, staring Luna right in the eye.  
"Where has this come from, Neville?" Luna spoke softly, placing her hand on the side of his cheek.  
"It's always been here, from that moment we met in that carriage so many years ago. I'm in love with you Luna; tell me you love me too?" Luna looked at Neville in disbelief, her eyes wide open. She had to take time to consider if she did actually love Neville or did she just see him as a dear old friend,  
"I love you too, Neville," Luna admitted, not 100% sure if she actually was. _

Luna stretched out her hand looking at the small diamond which was on her finger, smiling to herself.  
"I do love him," she whispered to herself, watching as the ring sparkled. Luna gazed up at the clock to see that it was 2pm, "I best text Ginny and ask how her night was." As she stood up from the chair, she heard a noise come from the hallway.  
"Hello?" Luna called out, stopping in her pace, footsteps began to near the door and it slowly opened. Neville poked his head around the corner grinning widely.  
"NEVILLE!" Luna exclaimed, running over and hugging him.  
"LuLu, I've missed you,"  
"What are you doing back so early? You told me you wouldn't be back till next month?" Luna questioned while kissing his face. Neville laughed, cupping her face,  
"I just couldn't keep myself away from you, I missed you too much. I told work that I had found what I needed and got the first plane back," he gave Luna a big kiss while running his hand through her hair, "Now where's dinner?"  
"It's only 2pm," Luna smiled.  
"Good, that means we can go out for dinner."  
"But Neville, it's only 2pm!" Luna repeated in amusement.  
"Fine, we'll wait till 7. What can we do in the mean time?"  
"Oh, I think I can think of something," Luna giggled. Neville's eyes suddenly sparkled,  
"And what would that be?" he asked. Luna leant in, brushing her lips ever so slightly against Neville's ear,  
"We could go shopping," she barely whispered. Neville gave a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders,  
"I'll get my coat."

*******  
"How was the wedding?" Neville asked as the two of them got into the back of a taxi.  
"Wonderful, it was just so beautiful. Ron got drunk, as usual. It was quite funny actually," Luna giggled as she rethought Ron's speech.  
"And how about you? Did you enjoy yourself? I'm sure you were fighting the men off you with sticks," Neville grinned.  
"I doubt it. They know that I have 'Neville snake slayer Longbottom' as my husband," Luna cooed, running her hand through his hair. Neville winced at what she said and scowled instantly,  
"LuLu, I've told you not to mention that. Especially not in public. We're not those people anymore-"  
"- What people? You mean _magic_ people?" Luna whispered, glancing at the taxi driver, "Neville, I know that the war was horrific for everybody but we can't shut off a part of our body which-"  
"-Luna, I will only tell you once. Do not mention that word around me; do not mention anything about the past to me. Fair enough, we still keep in contact with a few friends from the past that is all. Nothing but disaster and pain occurred from our time spent at Hogwarts. Allow me to forget," Neville spat, staring out the window of the taxi.

Luna gave a heavy sigh and turned her head and rested it against the window. The coolness of the glass seemed to calm her temper, she loved Neville, but she did not love how she seemed to have to hide herself from the world. Neville was the reason why she couldn't keep the Quibbler running, why she couldn't wear her eccentric jewellery. Neville was the reason why she was no longer 'Loony Lovegood'.

The pair walked down the street hand in hand, acting as if they had never had that high tempered vow in the back of the taxi.  
"Where would you like to look?" Neville asked Luna as they walked down Oxford Street.  
"Urm, I'm not sure," Luna replied her eyes glazing over.  
"LuLu, you need to focus," Neville smiled, nudging her gently. Luna blinked twice and laughed. She walked past a small little shop and noticed a beautiful dress in the window.  
"Oh, Neville, look how beautiful it is!" Luna exclaimed, placing her hands against the glass. Neville looked at the dress and laughed loudly,  
"Luna, it's made out of bloody peacock feathers! That's not even nice-"  
"-Well, I like it," Luna muttered, walking into the shop.

Neville slumped himself against a chair in the corner of the shop while Luna went in the back to try on the dress. He gave a heavy sigh and pulled out his phone glancing at the time, _5:54 _.  
"Where has the time gone?" Neville asked himself, sliding the phone back into his pocket.  
"What do you think, Nev?" Luna squealed as she walked out the dressing room in the dress. The bust was covered in multiple gems and then the bottom of the dress was made out of extravagant peacock feathers, cut at the front to reveal Luna's legs.  
"It's something alright," Neville replied.  
"I love it!" Luna exclaimed, turning to the shop keeper, "How much is it?"  
"£115," the shop keeper replied, "But for you, £75." Luna turned to Neville, who was shaking his head violently,  
"I'll take it!"

"I wish you'd stop buying clothes, we never go anywhere," Neville moaned as they walked out the shop.  
"You might not, but I do. Mustn't forget that I still have friends, Nev," Luna giggled. Neville gave a light laugh and wrapped his arm around Luna; they walked into a brightly lit restaurant and ask the waiter for a table.

"Yes, monsieur, table for two. The average waiting time shall be half an hour?"  
"Half an hour?" Neville exclaimed, "What are we meant to do for half an hour?"  
Luna whispered, "Nev, we'll just wait-"  
"-No LuLu, this is unacceptable."  
"Neville?" said a deep voice. Neville snapped his head back and his eyes widened in disbelief,  
"M-M-Malfoy?" he stuttered. Luna felt her stomach drop but didn't dare turn her head to see if it was true.  
"It is you! I've overheard that you're having table problems? Come sit with me mate, my date isn't coming so I might as well have a friend-"  
"-Urm, I'd love to, but I'm with my wife."  
"Wife?" Draco questioned, faking surprise.  
"Yeah," Neville smiled with pride, "Meet my wife, Luna Longbottom."

Neville pulled Luna into the view of Draco who was eyeing her up eagerly.  
"Luna, what a surprise! Wow, congratulations you two! How long have you been married?"  
Luna opened her mouth to answer but Neville answered first,  
"8 months," he smiled.  
"8 months? Wow," Draco smiled, though there was a very tiny tone of sarcasm in his voice, "Come on. I'll even pay for your meal, come sit down with me." Neville looked towards Luna and took her hand, pulling her over to Draco's table.

"Who was your date?" Neville asked, sitting opposite Draco.  
"You don't know her, just some random girl from the office. Ah well, you win some you lose some," Draco smirked, glancing over at Luna. She was sitting in between both Neville and Draco.  
"Can I have some wine?" Luna asked Neville quietly.  
"You don't need to ask permission!" Draco exclaimed, pouring Luna a glass of red wine.  
"I'm not sure, Malfoy, she can be quite the drinker when she wants to be," Neville laughed, taking the glass from her. Luna stared at the menu, hoping that she was dissolve into the ground and just disappear from this situation.

Draco looked at Neville oddly, watching as he gave the glass of red wine to waiter,  
"So, Nev, can I call you Nev? What are you doing with yourself since the big war?" Draco smiled, handing his menu back to the waiter.  
"Me and LuLu have given up magic, the war just ruined so many peoples lives. I work for the government finding plants which can be used for medicines and other things," Neville replied.  
"You've given up magic?" Draco repeated in shock, "Luna, how could you?"  
"Well, it was for the best," Neville interrupted. Luna glanced at Draco then back to the table.  
"Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet," Neville announced before getting up and leaving.

"You've given up magic? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco exclaimed, staring at Luna.  
"I forgot. I haven't given up magic, only when Neville is around have I given it up-"  
"-Luna, he controls you."  
"He does not. He's very protective; he almost lost me once during the war he doesn't want to lose me again. I love him, that's all that matters."  
"He obviously doesn't love you," Draco snarled.  
"Excuse me?" Luna gasped.  
"Look how much you have changed. If he really loved you, you'd be sat here right now wearing those bloody turnip earrings and zoning out of the conversation every two seconds. You're not the Luna I know," Draco replied, "Tell 'Nev' that something has come up and my apologises for having to leave so rudely," Draco added while standing up from the table, putting some money down.

"Draco, wait-" Luna called, hoping that he would listen. Draco looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow,  
"What?"  
"I'll owl you sometime?"  
Draco gave a big smirk and nodded his head,  
"I'll ask Harry for your number, it might be safer to text," Draco winked before leaving. Luna put her cold hand against her face, instantly feeling the temperature difference.  
"Where's Malfoy gone?" Neville asked in disappointment.  
"Oh, he's, err, something came up, he apologises," Luna replied glancing at the empty space.  
"Ah. What a top chap he has turned out to be aye? Can you pass me the salt?"


	4. Broken Hearted

Draco stepped out onto the busy London Street, running his hand through his blonde hair. He glanced up towards the sky and began walking down the street to the nearest alley so he could disapparate home.

"Hello, handsome," slurred a drunken brunette. Her hair was in a messy bun, and on one of her eyes her false eye lashes had half fallen off.

"Evening," Draco replied, nodding his head ever so slightly at the girl to be polite. The girl grinned widely and began walking next to Draco, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Come here often?" she asked, tripping up slightly on the curb. Draco stopped and glanced at the girl, one of her high heels had broken along with the strap on her handbag.

"Not really, I'm new to the area. How did you break your shoe?"

"I fell! I'm such a ditzy cluts, but aye, I go against the norm that blondes have more fun," the girl replied giving Draco a drunken wink.

He chuckled lightly and took the heel and bag from the girl along with pulling his wand out,

"Repairo," he whispered. The shoe and bag instantly repaired itself and Draco handed the items back to the gob smacked girl.

"How did you do that?" the girl slurred. Draco simply laughed and disapparated on the spot, he knew that the girl would be too drunk to remember the event in the morning. Even if she did remember, she'd probably just believe she was seeing things due to how drunk she was, that, or her friends would believe it was lies.

Stumbling slightly, Draco still was able to remain his poised posture once he had landed in front of his home. It was a large house hidden by the trees and bushes within OxfordPark.

"Good evening Master Malfoy," smiled Dixie, Draco's house elf. She was small and quaint, with large blue eyes; Draco treated Dixie with a lot more respect compared to what he did Dobby.

"Dixie, did I receive any messages whilst out?" Draco asked while hanging his jacket up.

"Only from a _Miss Parkinson_, master. She told me to tell you that she is in town and would like to see you, to clear the air?" Draco screwed his hand up into a fist and hit the door nearest to him.

"Never, ever record messages from her again, do you understand me?" Draco shouted, his eyes piercing rage at Dixie.

"Y-Y-Yes, Master Malfoy, sorry M-Master Malfoy," Dixie stuttered in fear, cowering away out of the room.

Draco slumped himself in front of his favourite arm chair in front of the fire, flicking through the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was a wedding picture of Harry and Ginny, Draco smiled slightly to himself before placing the paper down and fiddling with his wand. He glanced at his, now swollen, knuckles from where he had just hit the door with all his force.

"Clear the air? Clear the air? I'd rather allow the Dark Lord himself to return before seeing that pathetic excuse of witch's face ever again," Draco hissed under his breath. He levitated the Daily Prophet and aimed it into the open lit fire, watching it burn slowly in front of him. He released a heavy sigh before slowly shutting his eyes and going to sleep.

_"I'm so sorry, Draco, I really wish it could be different. Just, I can't keep living this lie anymore," a girl whispered to Draco, holding his hand tightly, her face was blurred._

_"Why are you doing this?" Draco cried, tears prickling his eyes._

_"You don't deserve to be hurt, Draco. Please don't make this any harder than it is. I'm leaving and that is final. Don't try to find me; don't even try to remember me. We are already a distant memory, our relationship is no more. I'm so sorry-"_

_"-You're not sorry!" Draco shouted, pushing the girl away from him, "You are never sorry. You can't leave me? We're getting married; we're going to start off fresh together, live happily ever after. I love you,"_

_"Draco, you don't mean that-"_

_"-Yes I do, Pansy! I love you! You're my life, what am I meant to do without you? Pansy, you're having my child, at least stay for the child." The girl's face was instantly recognisable,_

_"Draco, there is no child!" Pansy screamed, sitting onto a bed, burrowing her face into her hands._

_"What?" Draco muttered, kneeling down in front of the girl, whose face was becoming clearer._

_"There is no baby, Draco," Pansy sobbed, not looking up at him._

_"What do you mean? Did you miscarriage?" Draco whispered ever so gently, placing his hand lightly on top of her knee. Pansy shook her head, not yet raising her head from her hands._

_"Did you… abort it?" Draco whispered with a more harsh tone in his voice. Pansy didn't reply, she simply kept her face in her hands, "Pansy, did you abort our baby?" Draco said in an even harsher tone._

_"How can you abort something which never existed?" Pansy replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She raised her head from her hands, her eyes bloodshot and filled to the brim with tears._

_"What?" Draco hissed, his grip on Pansy's knee tightening._

_"Draco, you're-"_

_"-Explain to me what you mean by 'you can't abort something which never existed', Pansy?" Draco shouted, his eyes glaring with rage. Pansy looked into his eyes and Draco could sense the fear in her body language,_

_"There was no child. It was a lie. I knew you'd propose if I said I was pregnant, I hoped we'd get married soon and hopefully during the process I'd get pregnant. But, when you started looking at a house where we could start a 'family' and you even bought stuff for the baby, I just couldn't Draco. I just-"_

_"- Get out," Draco hissed under his breath._

_"But where will I go, Dra-"_

_"-GET OUT!" Draco shouted. _

Draco shot his eyes open, the sun shining through the window. He ran his hands over his face, standing up from the arm chair which he was previously asleep in. He walked into the bathroom and threw cold water in his face. His hands were shaking violently and every time Draco blinked all he could see was the heart breaking moment which shattered his life.

"Master, dinner is ready," Dixie spoke in a shaken tone. Draco glanced at Dixie's reflection in the mirror and nodded his head.

**A/N- Sorry for the short do you guys think? I know it's not the typical story, but I thought it'd be good to throw in a bit of Draco's back story. Please leave a review :)**


	5. Missing You

Luna stared out the dirt covered window on the bus, on her way to work. Every time which she would hear her phone ring or vibrate, Luna's heart would jump into her mouth but would suddenly fall again when realising it was not Draco who had texted her. Luna didn't know why she was craving such communication from him, all she knew that it was driving her mad.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" spoke an old frail lady with wispy hair. Luna shot her head up from the glass, blinking twice. "I'm sorry; did I disturb your thoughts?"

"Oh no," Luna smiled gently, "It is a beautiful day. I am quite afraid though that it will rain later."

"Really?" The old lady replied, raising an eyebrow, "I haven't heard that on the weather reports?"

"The nargles always appear during the morning of a storm," Luna blurted out. The old lady scrunched her face up in slight confusion and disgust before moving away quickly.

Smiling to herself from the look which Luna had just received, she couldn't help but remember the first look which Neville had ever given her when she had first spoken to him. He looked at her as if she was a raving lunatic, but then again, everyone else at Hogwarts did too. As Luna stepped off the bus she thanked the rather flushed bus driver who simply grunted at her and she began to walk to her work place.

"Morning Mrs Longbottom," smiled Linda, the company's receptionist. She was a fifty year old woman, with short brown hair with strands of grey within it. Linda was an extremely religious woman who was never short of an anecdote about Jesus if you were ever in need of advice. Sat next to Linda was Samantha, a pretty girl who was in her early twenties. She had long thick brown hair with dark almond shaped eyes. Everything about Samantha was beautiful; Luna had often heard many of the people around the office talk amongst one another about how she was having an affair with the boss. It wouldn't surprise Luna if this was true but she did not like to fall into the vicious trap of spreading rumours.

"Morning Linda," Luna smiled as she walked into her office. Luna's office wasn't even a office, it was more a cubicle with a door on it. In most people's offices, they would have a picture of their family, friends or pets. In Luna's office, she only had a picture of herself and Ginny in their school robes, when they went to Hogsmeade for a Christmas trip.

Luna glanced at the picture and smiled slightly to herself.

"Mrs Longbottom?" squeaked a brown haired, spotty boy.

"Yes James?" James was the company's delivery boy; he would deliver letters sent from the boss to pass onto employees.

"Letter from Mr Howard," James replied, handing a crumpled letter to Luna. She opened it quickly and gave a heavy sigh.

"Apparently my last Christmas card design was to Christmassy?" Luna stated in a disappointed tone.

"I really liked the last design, so did my mom," James smiled, slowly leaving the office. Luna glanced up at James and gave him a smile; there was just something about him which cheered Luna up even on her darkest day. James left the office, leaving Luna alone to her thoughts.

"How am I meant to make it less Christmassy?" she hissed at herself, "Merry Christmas, have a good un? Ugh."

As she stared out the window, Luna took notice on how rain had slowly started to fall. She smiled to herself, imaging how the old lady must be acting now.

"Tell Mr Howard, if he comes calling for me, that I have gone out for lunch," Luna announced to both receptionists as she walked out the building. Linda smiled sweetly while Samantha simply grunted.

Luna walked down the street, noticing how the clouds were turning blacker by the second. The rain poured, making Luna become soaked within the space of seconds from leaving the building. She didn't mind though, Luna loved the feeling of rain upon her skin, especially when she had a lot of thoughts on her mind. As she passed through the crowd of strangers, Luna's stomach roared louder and louder. She turned into a grungy little pub, for both warmth and food, as she looked around Luna suddenly realised that it was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Miss Lovegood!" Tom exclaimed from behind the bar, "My, how you have grown. Please take a seat; I'll make you your favourite."

"Pumpkin pasty?" Luna smiled.

"The very one," Tom replied, going out back.

Luna took a seat at a table in the corner, picking up the Daily Prophet which was resting on the table.

"Weasley Brother Proposing to Propose?" was the headline which was written across the front of the paper in bold letters. "An inside source has told me, Rita Skeeter, that the famous Ronald Weasley is planning to marry childhood sweetheart, Hermione Granger."

"Bless them," Luna whispered under her breath.

"Pumpkin pasty," Tom grinned, handing the food to Luna.

"Thank you very much Tom," Luna replied sweetly.

As Luna took the first bite of her food, it provided her with a blast from the past. It reminded her of the time at Hogwarts where Luna practically lived off Pumpkin pasties for a month.

"Luna?" a familiar deep voice spoke, Luna's head jolted up and her eyes instantly met those of Draco.

"Draco!" Luna smiled, a little bit more enthusiastically that she wasn't too. Draco smiled widely at her reaction and took a seat at her table.

"I'm sorry I haven't texted you, I haven't been able to get your number," he stated before Luna could ask.

"I thought you were going to get it off Harry?"

"So did myself. I phoned Harry up and he was a little, erm, caught up with Ginny to say the least, so I hung up," Draco smirked. Luna gave a little gasp, covering her hand with her mouth,

"You phoned up while they were-?" Draco nodded his head sheepishly, making Luna burst into laughter.

As she laughed, Draco took notice of the small diamond which sparkled on her finger. It was nothing special, just a typical wedding ring. Luna noticed Draco's praying eyes and have a small cough,

"It belonged to Neville's mom, it's really special to him," Luna stated, as if reading Draco's mind.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, glancing from the ring to Luna's eyes, which were sparkling just as bright.

"Yes, I have to don't I? I don't really care for possessions anyway, I always seem to lose them," Luna replied, sliding her hand from the table.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the Daily Prophet,

"Everybody seems to be getting married lately," he scoffed under his breath.

"Afraid of commitment are we, Malfoy?" Luna giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave a disgusted look,

"Afraid of commitment? I am commitment, 100% commitment-"

"-Then why are you single?" Luna questioned, tilting her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Draco spat, hiding his face behind the paper. Luna could sense how Draco suddenly grew cold towards her and chose to move away from the current topic of discussion.

"This is my number," Luna smiled, handing Draco a piece of paper, "I expect a text as soon as I leave."

"You're leaving already?" Draco asked the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Some of us have a job, Draco. While you're out capturing aurors, I'm here trying to make a Christmas card less Christmassy-"

"-Less Christmassy?"

"Please don't get me started," Luna sighed.

"At least let me walk you back to your office?" Draco suggested, rising from the table.

"That sounds nice," Luna smiled sweetly.

"So what are you doing at the moment for the ministry?" Luna asked. As Draco talked, she found herself becoming more lost within his eyes. There was something rather captivating about Draco which Luna couldn't put her finger on. She loved the little details about him, like the way his eyes would glisten when he laughed, or the way he'd run his hand through his hair or the way he'd say her-

"-We're here," Draco commented, interrupting Luna's thoughts. She glanced up at the building, disappointed that her time spent with Draco was now over.

"Thank you for keeping me company," Luna smiled sweetly as she walked up the steps towards the building.

"No problem," Draco called, "I'll be seeing you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, same time?" Luna nodded her head before walking into the building.

Within the space of thirty seconds of being in the building her phone rang, Luna's heart, once again, but this time she was certain who it was texting her.

_"Missing you already, Draco xox"_

"_You too xox"_ Luna replied back. She walked down the corridors in a dream like state, just like she used to back at Hogwarts.

As she sat in her office, Luna stared at her computer screen and guilt suddenly filled her body to the brim.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself, "This isn't right." Though Luna knew she should have deleted Draco's number there and then, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"We're just old friends," she reassured herself, "Harry and Hermione were just friends, so why cant me and Draco be the same?"


	6. Holidays

For the past month, the only thing which seemed to get Luna through work was the fact that at 12pm, everyday, she would be meeting Draco Malfoy for lunch. The two would talk about anything and everything. They would reminisce on old times at Hogwarts, regardless of the fact that they didn't actually share any proper memories together from their childhood. Luna didn't mind though, she loved how she was able to speak about Hogwarts, since being with Neville, she rarely discussed her past. Only on rare occasions would Neville allow Luna to speak briefly about the past, even then the word _'magic'_ was kept to a minimum.

People would often say to Luna that Neville was controlling her, but she saw past that. Luna had always been extremely good at reading people and so could see that Neville's way of life was his mechanism of trying to forget the war. He had once admitted to Luna that he feared that during the war, he would find Luna in the rubble of Hogwarts, dead. Neville would often say though how his greatest fear was losing Luna, both emotionally and physically.

Luna loved Neville, she accepted the fact how he would try to control her, it wasn't because he wanted to feel powerful, it was because he wanted to protect her from the world. Draco had often commented how Neville was just trying to mould Luna into the _'perfect woman'_.

"Your hair looks different today?" Draco commented as Luna read the Daily Prophet.

"I straightened it," Luna replied, not even bothering to raise her head.

"I don't like it," Draco scoffed, glaring at her hair as if it had just insulted his heritage. Luna glanced up at him, cocking her head to the side with a raised eyebrow,

"You're one to criticise hair?"

"I have you know that there are many people who are envious of my hair."

"Name one?"

"Ron Weasley," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Ron? Why would he ever be envious of your hair?" Luna questioned, her head still tilted to the side.

"Because it's not ginger," Draco winked, running a hand through his own blonde strands.

Luna burst into laughter but tried to cover her amusement up instantly as she gained a few cock eyed looks from the witches and wizards within the pub.

"Ginger jokes? Really Draco?" Luna giggled, as she looked at him.

"We'd have beautiful children, do you know that?" Draco commented, flicking his pasty around the plate.

"Would we?" Luna had grew accustom to Draco's random comments. He often thought out loud, something which Luna found adorable.

"Yeah, we're both blonde, we both have blue eyes. Think how beautiful our baby would be? Better than what ever yours and Longbottom's would look like," he scoffed.

"Nev's not that bad looking," Luna smiled, kicking Draco gently under the table.

"It's not Neville I'm worried about. Only my dashing good looks are strong enough to cancel out your ugliness," Draco smirked.

"Thanks," Luna spat, holding the paper up in front of her face.

"I'm only joking," Draco whined, "Luna? Lunaa? Oi, Luna?" Draco muttered, nudging her arm each time. She wasn't really mad at him, but Luna liked to play with Draco's head, he'd always fall for the same old trick.

"I'm sorry, Loony. I'm sure you and _Nev_ will have beautiful babies. Luna, talk to me!" Draco moaned, pulling away the paper from her hands. He looked up at her to find Luna grinning violently to herself.

"You're a real bitch at times," he scowled, while flattening out the paper.

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Luna asked as the two of them walked back towards her office.

"I'm spending it alone this year," Draco replied coldly, "you?"

"Well, Nev has to go to Africa to do some research on a type of flower, so I think I'm spending it alone too. But Gin says I can spend Christmas around hers, why don't you come?"

"I couldn't," Draco replied without needing time to think, "Harry and Ron like me, it doesn't mean Ginny does."

Luna rethought of all the past conversations they had ever had on Draco, Ginny never did have a good thing to say about him. This was one of the reasons why Luna had yet to tell Ginny of her new found friendship with the i'stuck-up ferret boy'/i.

"We can spend it together?" Luna proposed, stopping in front of her office.

"Would you want too?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you'd rather spend time with Ginny?"

"It'll be fun," Luna quickly replied, "At Gin's, it'll be her, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all lovey dovey. Then there will just be in the corner with the nargles. I'll come round yours, we can be lonely together," Luna smiled sweetly.

"If you want too," Draco simply replied, trying to cover up his joy.

"Great, I'll see you later then," Luna grinned before walking into the building.

"Have you got your wallet?" Luna asked Neville.

"Uh huh,"

"Passport?"

"Uh huh,"

"Clean clothes?"

"Uh huh,"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Uh huh,"

"Neville!" Luna glared, hitting him on the arm.

"I love you," Neville smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you too," Luna whispered, kissing Neville ever so lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure you will be fine at Ginny's?"

"Yes," Luna muttered. She hadn't told Neville that she was, in fact, spending the holidays with Draco. Only for the fact that she knew exactly how he would react to that nugget of knowledge.

Draco walked up and down his house at least five times, making sure that every little piece of furniture was spotless.

"Master Malfoy, I have cleaned the house twelve times," Dixie commented, noticing Draco's praying eyes.

"A good job which you have done, I must say Dixie," he commented whilst running his finger over a wooden panel.

"Honestly Master Malfoy? Thank you Master Malfoy!" Dixie exclaimed with pride, bowing her head slightly.

Looking out the window, Draco noticed how a blonde head suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of his house. He instantly recognised that it was Luna from the way which her head would tilt slightly to the side when looking around at her surroundings. Draco walked briskly over to the mirror to check his reflection and to perfect the finishing touches towards his hair.

A light knock came from the door and Draco smiled inwardly to himself.

"Lovegood," he smirked in a monotone voice once he had opened the door.

"It's Longbottom, actually," Luna corrected. Draco rolled his eyes then glanced down at Luna's bags.

"I didn't know you were moving in with me?" he smirked.

"Where should I put my bags?" Luna asked, ignoring Draco's comment completely.

"I'll take them to your room for you," he replied picking up her bags, "Go make yourself comfortable in the lounge."

** A/N I know this is really annoying, but could you please leave me a quick review? It just lets me know if people are enjoying it and whether there is anything I need to improve on? Pretty please? Thank you :)**


	7. Just Friends

Luna sat down on the black leather sofa as if she was placing herself on a fine, delicate piece of gold, sitting slightly on the edge of the sofa, with her hands placed firmly within the centre of her lap.

"I said make yourself comfortable, Loony," Draco commented as he walked into the room.

"I am comfortable," Luna commented quietly. Draco slumped down next to her on the sofa, his eyebrow slightly raised,

"You're nervous-"

"-I am not," Luna interrupted, glaring furiously at him.

"Yes you are," Draco smirked, "This isn't the first time you've been in my house. Remember that morning-"

"-Yes I remember," Luna hissed, "It's the only thing I seem I can remember from that night," she smiled.

"We'll have to get Ginny to play the _video_ is it? I'm not sure what Muggles call it, but it should be funny," Draco laughed. Luna giggled slightly at the thought, relaxing a slight bit more than she had done before. She felt her stomach rumble slightly, making her instantly grip her sides,

"What's for dinner?"

"What do you mean, 'what's for dinner?'?" Draco questioned in confusion.

"Well I'm a guest… I was imagining that you'd make me dinner…"

"You keep imagining that Loony," Draco smirked, fiddling mindlessly with a strand of her hair.

"I'll cook dinner then," Luna suggested, her stomach rumbling faintly within the background.

"What is it?" Draco scoffed, screwing up his face at the food which had been placed in front of him.

"It's plumberry soup," Luna chirped as she sat down opposite him.

"It looks absolutely disgusting, I'd rather eat my own stomach lining," Draco spat, pushing the bowl slightly away from him.

"Okay," Luna commented coldly, not looking up from her bowl. Draco glanced up at her, to notice that Luna's entire posture had stiffened and the atmosphere was becoming thick with awkwardness. Draco picked up his spoon and placed it into the soup, then nearing it closer and closer to his mouth. The smell of it was horrendous; he could already feel his stomach churning in disgust.

As the soup entered Draco's mouth he heaved slightly but covered it up by pretending it was a cough. The flavour of the soup was bland yet bitter at the same time.

"What do you think?" Luna beamed from across the table.

"It's something alright…" Draco muttered.

"I knew you'd like it!"

After dinner, the two of them sat in the lounge, drinking wine and speaking to one another about old times at Hogwarts.

"Do you remember that year where you practically walked around with no shoes on?" Draco laughed, as he poured Luna another glass of wine.

"That was only because people had stolen my belongings," she glared while taking her glass away.

"Oh, I think I remember Zabini doing that one time," he smirked.

"Pansy did too," Luna commented, taking a gentle sip of her wine. Draco felt his stomach jump a little at the sound of Pansy's name but forced himself not to show any reaction towards it as it would lead to more questions off Luna.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Luna commented as she rose from the sofa, "where is it?"

"It's in your guest room, up the stairs, third door on the right," Draco added, his eyes following Luna as she walked out the room.

As Luna walked up the stairs, she was in awe by Draco's house. She wasn't used to being surrounded by enchanted objects, such as moving portraits or singing plants.

"1,2,3" Luna muttered under her breath, counting the doors as she walked. She creaked the door open ever so slightly, as if suspecting to see Fluffy on the other side.

"Wow," Luna gasped, staring at the room in utter ore. The room was decorated with silver and green silk robes, lapped around the banister of the king size bed. Once Luna was finished in the bathroom she laid across the ever so inviting bed, staring up at the silver ceiling.

"I could get used to this," Luna giggled to herself as she sat up, while doing so; she caught a glimpse of something underneath the wardrobe.

Draco sat patiently awaiting for Luna's arrival, when he finally heard the stairs creek he felt his heart leap with joy.

"Draco…" Luna called from the stairway, "What's this?"

"What's what?" Draco asked curiously, sitting up more on the sofa.

"This," Luna answered, holding up a picture to Draco once finally in the room. Draco stared at the picture blankly before registering what and who was being held in front of him. It was an old, tatty picture of him and Pansy right after he had engaged to her. Pansy was beaming, while Draco, himself, looked close to tears with happiness. Draco snatched the picture from Luna's hand and threw it into the open lit fire and watched as Pansy's face slowly burned from his sight.

"It's nothing," Draco scoffed, breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Dra-"

"Didn't you hear me Lovegood, it's nothing? It's just an old picture, I'm allowed to have old pictures, it is my house!" Draco snapped, turning briskly away from her, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with her. Luna walked next to him, placing her hand gently upon his shoulder, not saying a word. She didn't shout at Draco, she didn't question him, she didn't even try to comfort him, Luna just simply offered her presence to him.

"It was a picture of Pansy," Draco finally commented after ten minutes of silence, "It was taken after we got engaged, while we were still happy." Luna still remained silent, though her grip on Draco's shoulder slid down to his arm. Draco began to tell the entire story to Luna, from how Pansy said she was pregnant to how she admitted it was all a lie.

"I'm so sorry, Draco" Luna whispered once Draco had finished, stroking his arm gently.

"It's fine," Draco muttered, he turned slowly from the window and looked deeply into Luna's eyes, "You help me forget about her."

"Well I'm glad I do, Draco, nobody deserves that kind of treatment," Luna replied, holding her gaze with him. Draco leant in closer, wrapping his arm around Luna's waist. She knew what was going to happen, but Luna didn't do anything to stop it, before she knew it their lips had crashed together, their hands all over each other.

Luna finally pulled away, feeling as if reality had suddenly slapped her in the face.

"I can't do this, I'm married!" Luna exclaimed, pushing herself free from Draco.

"Yes you can, it's easy," Draco smirked, walking back over to Luna.

"No, I really can't. I made a promise-"

"-Loony, we're just friends. This is what friend's do-"

"-No it's-"

"-It's what special kind of friends do," Draco finished, giving Luna a spell-binding wink. It was as if nargles had filled Luna's brain and ate away at her common sense, before she knew it she was being led up to Draco's bedroom, this time fully aware of what was going to happen.


	8. Merry Christmas

Luna's eyes fluttered gently open to the noise of scrapping claws against glass. As soon as her eyes were open she caught sight of a grey, hawk like owl piercing its eyes into her. Luna let out a loud shriek, covering her head with the covers.

"What's happened?" gasped Draco, running into the room, "Themis, back in your cage. Sorry, I let him out earlier and must of forgot about him," he smirked.

"It's fine, merry Christmas Draco," Luna smiled softly.

"You too, I've made us breakfast… well I've tried, Dixie has done most of it."

As the two of them sat at the table, neither of them spoke about last night's action and the implications which they may have created.

"This is really nice," Luna commented, breaking the silence in between the two of them.

"Nicer than that crap you made last night?" Draco winked. Luna scowled instantly, darting her eyes down to the full English which was in front of her.

"Lu Lu-"

"-Don't call me that!" Luna spat. Draco cocked an eyebrow, mastering the tilt head expression which Luna did so often.

"Call you what? Lu Lu?"

"Yes."

"You don't like it when I call you 'Lu Lu'?"

"Dra-"

"-Because from what I can remember-"

"-I'm warning you-"

"-You loved being called Lu Lu last night."

"Call me a taxi," Luna hissed bluntly, pushing away from the table and marching out the kitchen.

"Lu Lu!" Draco shouted after her in utter amusement.

After being given five minutes to cool down, Draco pushed the door gently open into Luna's guest room where she was packing her trunk aggression.

"Get out," Luna snarled, chucking a large book onto the bed.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I've cheated on my husband, the love of my life and you're there making jokes about it, that's what's wrong," Luna replied not making eye contact with Draco.

"Let's put this straight. One, you did not cheat on your husband because I'm not even quite sure that Longbottom is a man- kidding! Two, he obviously isn't the love of your life or else you wouldn't have "cheated" on him. Three, I'm only making jokes because we're friends that's what friends do."

Luna looked up from her trunk, eyes filled to the brim with tears,

"It's meant to be a happy day and I'm here feeling nothing but guilt. I was happy until you came waltzing back into my life, me and Neville were fine, but now…" she fell silent, focusing strongly on a slight groove on her trunk. Draco walked over to her slowly, as if walking up to a wild deer,

"But now what…" he whispered, just inches away from her.

"Now I doubt whether I married the right person," Luna admitted, looking at Draco with the utter most content, "I'm sorry for how I just acted, shouting at you. But you just think of us as friends, nothing else, but what am I suppose to do? It's just sex to you, but to me it's so much more."

"We're not kids anymore, Lovegood. I don't despise you and I'm not set out to try making your life a hell. Truth is, I really like your company and if I'm being brutally honest I might even say I love it," Draco replied, he placed his hand upon her cheek instantly recognising the temperature difference between the two of them, "You're not happy with Longbottom, you're happier with me. We're not just friends and you know that."

"Well what am I suppose to do, Draco? Tell Neville that I don't love him anymore? That I want to be with you?"

"Exactly that-"

"It'll break his heart, I wouldn't be able to cope listening to him plea for me to change my mind."

Draco screwed up his face in slight disgust at the consideration which Luna was holding for Neville's feelings and also with concentration, "Well we could run away together?"

"This isn't some fairy tale, Draco. What about my friends-"

"-Ginny." Luna narrowed her eyebrows at him and glared,

"Either way, I'm not running away from my friends."

"I could-"

"- I don't think killing him would be a good option either."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Draco replied in astonishment. Luna gave a sly smile before turning back to her trunk.


	9. Not the One

Luna sat in her kitchen at home, staring at the old fashioned grandfather clock ticking away in the corner. She gave an aspirated sigh; she had only been away from Draco for an hour and already missed his presence. There was suddenly a loud but petit knock on the door, Luna answered to find an excited yet tired looking Ginny.

"Gin Gin? What are you doing here?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Never mind why I'm here, are you going to let me? It's freezing out here!" Luna did as she was told and moved slightly away from the door to allow enough space for Ginny to squeeze in by.

"I've got news, brilliant news at the least," Ginny grinned while taking off her coat.

"And that is?"

"I'm pregnant."

Luna's jaw literally fell open, her eyes popping out of their sockets in utter surprise,

"What? How?"

"Well, when a woman and a man-"

"-I know how! How far gone are you?" Luna exclaimed.

"6 weeks, but don't tell anybody. Harry doesn't even know!" Ginny giggled.

"Well when are you thinking of telling him?"

"I was thinking when we get a letter from Hogwarts?" Ginny smirked. Luna laughed but quickly cut it short, furrowing her eyebrows at Ginny. "I'm going to tell him for his birthday next week, which you and Neville are invited to by the way."

Luna's stomach suddenly dropped, making her go slightly weak kneed.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… you're pregnant! This is great!" Luna replied, guiding Ginny into the lounge, "Would you like a drink?"

"Orange juice please," Ginny answered as Luna left the room. "You'll never guess who I bumped into on the way here, Lu."

"Who did you bump into?" Luna asked as she walked in with two glasses of orange juice.

"Malfoy! I know right, I hadn't seen him since the wedding. He looked like he had been up all night, probably with some cheap hussy."

"Why would he be up all night with a cheap hussy?" Luna asked as innocently as she could.

"PSH! Because Malfoy is an utter sleaze? Honestly, I don't understand how just because he stopped using hair gel and caught a few Death Eaters he's suddenly accepted and is our friend?"

"Maybe because he's changed?"

"Changed? I bet he's still the same, selfish, arrogant boy which we all grew up with. Ron and Harry may be dumb enough to trust him but I certainly won't be!"

Luna took another sip of her juice, trying to avoid eye contact with Ginny altogether.

"What's that look for?" Ginny glared, noticing how Luna's body language had slightly changed.

"What look?" Luna replied glancing up at Ginny.

"You like him don't you?" she accused.

"Like who?" Luna questioned, feeling her face go red slightly from the pressure which was on her.

"Malfoy!"

"No I don't-"

"-Liar!" Ginny glared, "How long have you liked him for?"

Luna was shocked at how well Ginny was able to read her but they had been best friends practically since they were 11.

"Since your wedding I've had a little crush on him," Luna admitted, "Does it matter? You have a crush on Krum still!" Ginny went red in the face,

"I find him attractive! I don't want to bloody marry him. Does Neville know?"

"Yes, of course he does. I told him all about how I love Draco Malfoy and how I want to leave him for him," Luna blurted out, her stomach dropped at the sudden realisation of what she had just said.

"You love Malfoy?" Ginny whispered, as if scared that somebody would be listening in on their conversation. Luna nodded her head gently. "Are you bloody mad? Why would he love you? He called you Loony Lovegood, he started the nickname-"

"-Hermione used to call me Loony-"

"-Hermione got to know you! Neville risked his life just to protect you. That was the only reason why he got involved during the war to protect you!" Ginny shouted, placing her glass onto the table with anger.

"I'm not allowed to use magic, Gin Gin. I'm not even allowed to mention the word!" Luna aspirated, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? You made a promise to love Neville forever, he's been through so much and you're just going to throw it back in your face because you can't use magic when he's around?"

"That's not-"

"-It's always the reason. Everything always has to be the Loony show! Just like at school, how you'd walk around with those bloody turnip earrings! Just because you're not getting any special attention you try to find it else where," Ginny shouted, her eyes piercing into Luna's skin with judgement. Luna was taken back by Ginny's sudden outburst; she felt her eyes prickle but blinked back the tears.

"Well what about me? Ever thought what I want? Maybe Malfoy treats me right?" Luna replied with the little courage she had left.

"It's always about you," Ginny answered, getting up off the sofa and heading to the door, "You go ahead and leave Neville for Malfoy. But you won't just be leaving Neville behind; you'll be leaving us all." And with that, Ginny slammed the door shut leaving Luna to absorb in the final words which she had just said.

It was the night of Harry's birthday and Ginny was doing her hair while Harry watched.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny giggled, looking at Harry in the mirror.

"You," Harry smiled, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Quite a few times but it never gets old," she replied.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, walking over to Ginny and placing his arms around her.

"I love you," Ginny smiled, kissing Harry gently on the lips.

"And I do you, now… what's my birthday present?"

"Harry! I knew there was a reason why you were being so sweet!"

"You can't blame me for trying."

The two of them arrived at some posh restaurant in London, where Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were waiting at a table for them. Ginny glanced at Neville and then to Luna and gave a sweet approval smile. Luna returned the smile though she was still quite bitter about the conversation which they had just had days ago.

Harry greeted Ron with an embracing hug while giving Hermione a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Harry has never hugged me like that before," Ginny moaned as Harry sat down next to her.

"And he never will," Ron added, switching seats with Hermione so he could sit by Harry.

"Who's that spare seat for?" Ginny asked curiously, while looking at the menu.

"I invited Malfoy," Harry answered not paying much attention to his wife. Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief and instantly darted to Luna who had gone slightly red in the cheeks.

"As in Draco Malfoy? Brilliant! I've been wanting a good catch up with him," Neville replied, creating a tension which could only be detected by either Ginny or Luna.

"He's here now," Harry smiled as he noticed Draco enter the restaurant, "Over here Malfoy." Draco looked over and smiled widely; he walked over to the group and sat down by a welcoming Neville.

"Draco, how have you been?" Neville asked with a slightly goofy smile.

"I've been fine Longbottom, yourself?" Draco replied with a sense of boredom in his tone, he glanced over at Luna who avoided eye contact altogether.

"I've been well; I've only just got back. Lu had to spend the holidays with Ginny." Ginny glared from across the table and opened her mouth to say something but noticed the pleading look on Luna's face.

"Ginny, I must say you look absolutely radiant tonight," Draco commented. Ginny simply gave a false, sickly smile before turning her head to Hermione.

Mid dinner and Ginny tapped her glass of water with a fork and stood from her chair,

"Quite obviously we all know that today is Harry's birthday," Harry gave a smug little smile, "And all day he has been bugging me on what my present for him is. Well, Harry, you are finally going to receive your present now. Harry...," Ginny took a big gulp and a heavy sigh then turned to him, "I'm pregnant."

Both Ron's and Harry's jaws dropped opened,

"Congratulations!" squealed Hermione as she darted up and wrapped Ginny into a tight hug.

"Are you joking?" Harry questioned, rising from his seat. Ginny shook her head gently and Harry wrapped her into a loving hug.

"We should have a child," Neville mentioned to Luna as the two of them watched the emotional scene unfold.

"Excuse me?" Luna questioned, slightly choking on her drink.

"Well, why not? We love each other don't we? The child would be in a safe home and we both have enough money to look after it."

"But what if it's… one of us? We'll have to send it to _that school_ ,"Luna questioned.

"Then send it to Hogwarts we shall," Neville smiled, "Luna, being here tonight has reminded me of the good times at Hogwarts, not just the bad."

Draco sat on the outside of the conversation hearing every word, though he was pretending to be part of Ron and Harry's. He noticed how Ginny was also watching the conversation unfold between Luna and Neville and how her smile broadened. Ginny then glanced to Draco and glared at him, before turning back to her husband. Draco didn't know how to feel, he was watching the love of his life agree to start a family with a man who just days ago she believed wasn't the one.

**A/N-** **Please leave me a review? Pretty, pretty please? The next chapter will be really interesting, :)**


	10. Safety

Draco left the restaurant quite quickly after witnessing the conversation between Luna and Neville. He said a quick goodbye to the group before walking out onto the cold, busy street. A taxi screeched its horn at him as he walked out across the road, Draco's mind was all over the place and he could not focus. He felt intoxicated but only by the voice of Luna, constantly replaying within his mind. The look in her eyes when Neville was willing to accept and live a life of magic. The look of utter content.

"Gin, can I talk to you in private please?" Luna asked politely, as Harry and Ron become more and more drunk. Hermione didn't look best pleased as she was now to be left alone with the drunken two as Neville had already gone home due to an early start in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, once they were away from the table.

"You spoke to Neville, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't lie, I can tell when you're lying," Luna glared, crossing her arms broadly in front of her.

"Fine, I did. But I didn't mention Malfoy did I? I just showed him a photo album of us all from Hogwarts, and I made him realise how much easier life is without magic and how we've all learnt to cope-"

"-Why did you do that?" Luna interrupted.

"So you wouldn't leave him, Lu. You two are perfect for each other," Ginny replied, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"No, you just don't like _Draco_! At least tell me the truth, Gin,"

"Fine! I don't like him! Is that a crime? I just don't want to watch my best friend make the worse decision of her life just because some sleaze ball has charmed his way into her pants!"

Luna gasped at what Ginny had said; Ginny too looked slightly shocked at what had just come out of her mouth.

"Gin, you're my best friend. You should notice that the past month I've been the happiest I've ever been?"

"Yeah…"

"And it's thanks to Draco. He has changed. Marrying Neville was the worst decision of my life because he has forced me to hide who I am for so long. Regardless to the fact that he now wants to embrace magic, how long will that last? One month? Two months? You're making this harder for me than it has to be. If I arrange a lunch with Draco, just us three, will you come and at least get to know him?" Luna replied, as if pleading with Ginny to reconsider her opinion on Draco. Ginny looked at her blonde friend for a good minute before replying,

"I suppose so…" she muttered under her breath. Luna beamed a smile before embracing her friend into a suffocating hug.

Draco sat in the lounge, starring at the fire burning slowly. He twirled his wand in between his fingers, looking at each little groove with great detail.

"Accio drink," Draco muttered under his breath, bringing his glass closer to himself.

"Master Malfoy?" Dixie asked, creeping beside Draco.

"What?" Draco slurred, not looking up from his glass.

"You have been home two hours. D-D-Dixie was just wondering if Master Malfoy would like some dinner?"

"No, I went to a restaurant I obviously ate there," Draco spat. Dixie bowed her head and went to walk out the room before Draco raised his head and looked at her, "Come sit with me, Dixie. I need advice." Dixie tilted her head in slight confusion but walked over to Draco carefully, as if afraid that at any second he would strike her.

"W-w-what is wrong, Master Mafloy?" Dixie asked, treating the sofa which she was sat on as if it was the most precious object in the world.

"Have you ever been in love?" Draco asked, a slight slur in his voice.

"In love?" Dixie repeated, Draco nodded his head in approval, "How does one define what love is? Dixie has never experienced love," she replied. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, making Dixie cower in fear.

"Accio glass," Draco muttered, making a glass appear before them. He poured Dixie a drink, offering it to her.

"I'm not like that anymore, Dixie, I wont hurt you," Draco commented as she took the glass. Dixie took a sip of the drink, instantly making her ears spring up.

"Dixie was in love once at her previous master's house. They had a house elf called Punto, we used to do everything together. Dixie and Punto would clean, Dixie and Punto would cook, Dixie and Punto would sing for our masters. Punto made Dixie feel complete."

"What happened to Punto?" Draco questioned, taking a sip of his drink. Dixie did the same, but her ears lowered as her eyes filled with tears,

"Punto left Dixie for Sparkle, younger house elf. Dixie was left heart broken," she replied.

"Well Punto was mad to give up such a beautiful house elf like you, Dixie," Draco commented. Dixie looked up at Draco and gave a genuine smile which he had never witnessed before,

"Thank you, Master Malfoy. May I ask why you asked Dixie if you had ever been in love?"

"Well I'm afraid, Dixie, I am a lot like 'Sparkle' in this story. For the 'Punto' I love already has a 'Dixie'," Draco replied as simple as he could.

"Well, if your 'Punto' already has a 'Dixie' then why do you want to ruin it?"

"Because my 'Punto' would be happier with me," Draco replied.

Dixie scratched her head, unsure of how to respond,

"But would 'Punto' be safer with you?" she finally replied after two minutes of concentration.

"Excuse me?" Draco replied in a slightly harsh tone which took Dixie back a bit.

"W-W-What Dixie means, M-Master Malfoy, you're a dangerous man, you're an aurora. You travel a lot. It's your nature. What Dixie is asking, would your 'Punto' be living a safer life with you compared to that with 'Dixie'? Because what Dixie loved most about her Punto is how he made her feel safe after beatings," she replied, and with those final words Dixie got off the sofa and left to go to bed.

Draco stared at his empty glass and the words which replayed again and again within in his. Perhaps Luna was not safe with him, yes he made her happy but maybe that was due to excitement not joy?


	11. Lost Love

It had been 3 days since Harry's birthday meal and Luna had not yet had the chance to speak to Draco, let alone arrange lunch for the two of them plus Ginny. Since the meal, Neville had been trying to introduce magic back into his and Luna's life more and more. He was a little rusty with his wand but he was never that good to begin with.

"Luna, can you pass me the salt please?" Neville asked, as the two of them ate their dinner. Luna leaned over but before she got hold of the salt Neville pulled out his wand and shouted,

"Accio salt!" the salt pot shot across the table, falling off the edge as Neville didn't clasp onto it hard enough.

"You're getting better," Luna smiled supportively as she cleaned up the salt with her wand.

"You're not even saying a spell," Neville moaned, watching how carelessly Luna was able to perform a spell.

"You've never been good with spells, Nev. I've got you a present though," Luna announced, pulling a brown parcel out of the cupboard. Neville looked at it curiously, before tearing away at the rough paper.

"Is this-?"

"Yup," Luna beamed, "Your old herbology books, being as you're doing magic again I thought you'd love to have a good read of them."

Neville jumped up and wrapped Luna into a lung squeezing hug,

"This is why I want to start a family with you, you're perfect," Neville smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. Luna gave a small smile, guilt suddenly washing over her.

"I have to say Draco, I was surprised that you rang me."

"Well times have changed along with my feelings, Pansy," Draco commented, "So, how have you been?" Pansy took a sip of her tea, looking around Draco's lounge,

"I'm okay thank you. Father passed away the other month, it seems that the dementors were able to break him down after all," Pansy replied very absent minded.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Pansy-"

"-Don't be. It wasn't your fault was it?" she commented slightly bitterly. Draco fidgeted with his hand, knowing full well that it was he who had captured Pansy's father and sent him to Azkaban.

"I see that you no longer believe in having pictures put around the house?" Pansy smiled.

"Yes, well, pictures just trigger bad memories," Draco replied just as bitterly as Pansy had done before.

"Let's cut the crap, Malfoy. Why have you asked me to come round yours, for a jolly good chinwag?"

"No…"

"Hmm, let me guess. You want me to give you more names of Death Eaters to capture?"

No-"

"Then what, Malfoy?"

"I want you back," Draco blurted out, not properly registering what he had said.

Pansy's mouth dropped open slightly, looking at Draco in utter shock,

"Are you being serious?" she whispered. Draco nodded his head, because he believed if he was to open his mouth he would blurt out the truth.

"Even after everything I've done?" Pansy questioned, her voice slightly breaking. Once again Draco simply nodded his head.

"I…urm, I love you Pansy Parkinson," he announced, struggling on the word _'love'_. Pansy's mouth dropped even wider than before, tears filling up in her eyes,

"I love you so much Draco!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Draco, too, wrapped his arms around Pansy. He looked down on the dark brown hair though, imagining, wishing that it was the luscious blonde locks which he yearned for.

Luna had tried ringing Draco several times over the space of a week, let every time she was directed to his answer phone. She had decided to take things into her own hands and so was going to visit Draco at his house after she had finished her shift at work.

She looked at her watch once arriving outside Draco's house,

"7 o'clock, I really need to learn to stop talking to the receptionists about everybody's personal lives," Luna thought to herself. She knocked on the door, practically holding her breath. Luna stared at the ground, not noticing that the door had been opened.

"Hello?"

"Draco, I just came… wait, you're not Draco?"

"It's Pansy, as in Parkinson?" Pansy beamed, "Are you Loony Lovegood?" Luna nodded her head slightly, "Oh my Merlin! You've changed, you're actually normal!" Pansy squealed, with her high shrill laugh. Luna suddenly felt that she was back at Hogwarts, being mocked by the Slytherins again.

"Who's at the door Pans?" Draco called from upstairs.

"Loony Lovegood!" Pansy replied, a fit of giggles following. Luna felt her face turn more and more red.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Draco questioned once he had finally came to the door.

"I, er, I don't know. I've forgot…"

"No surprise there," Pansy smirked. Draco shot a glare at her which made Pansy retreat to the lounge.

"So you're back with her?" Luna muttered once Pansy was out of earshot.

"It looks like it," Draco commented, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Pansy wasn't listening, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Luna commented. It started to rain, with a raindrop running slowly down Luna's cheek, "Well I best be going," she smiled.

"Luna, wait…"

"What Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Draco admitted.

"It's fine, Draco. You haven't anything to be sorry for, I hope you two are happy together and that she doesn't do what she did before," Luna smiled before walking away.

Draco stood in the doorway, watching as the rain poured down, instantly weighing down the luscious locks which he loved so much about Luna. As Luna walked away, it was only the rain which was running down her face, there were also tears. "Draco, close the door its cold," Pansy called from inside the lounge. Draco did as he was told; closing the door on the girl he loved.  
"Loony hasn't changed much has she?" Pansy laughed, "Take it she still has that mad crush on you like she did when we were younger?"  
"What do you mean?" Draco commented, confusion spreading across his face.  
"You didn't know?" Pansy laughed, "She had such a crush on you, it was around 6th year. That's why I hid her belongings," she added, placing her fingers in between Draco's.

"What made her go off me?" Draco asked curiously, his fingers entwining with Pansy's.  
"I'm not sure? She had a crush on you while with Longbottom, she used to tell Cho... who we all know was seeing Zabini at the time. I think it's when we started seeing each other she realised she'd never have you," Pansy smirked.

*******  
Luna ran into her house, dripping head to toe.  
"LuLu, what's wrong?" Neville asked with concern. Luna pushed past her husband, tears filling up in her eyes once again and ran into the bathroom. As soon as she reached the sink, she hunched over and wretched. Once done, Luna looked up at her reflection in the mirror, her skin looking more pale than normal. Luna had noticed that over the past two weeks she had been more tired, more ill. But then, suddenly, it dawned on Luna the most important factor which she had yet to acknowledge. She was 7 days late.


	12. Unwanted

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed while Ginny made him some coffee.

"My thoughts exactly," Ginny commented, "I told Luna he was a sleaze."

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy, pug-face, Parkinson?"

"For the last time Harry, yes. Now Luna is coming around later so don't speak a word!"

"But-"

"-Not a word!" Ginny glared, "Luna would kill me if word got out! Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"Me and Ron are going to the cinema to scare that old lady who works there," Harry grinned.

"You two are just as bad as how Fred and George used to be," Ginny giggled. Her smile soon faded at the remembrance of her deceased brother. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Hi Ginny," Luna smiled whilst pulled her umbrella down.

"Lu, it's tipping it down! Why would you ever walk in this?" Ginny exclaimed, taking Luna's coat off her.

"It clears my head. The nargles have been going crazy lately," Luna commented in a dream like state.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm perfectly fine," Luna commented, "Though I must say it is probably still the shock."

"The shock of what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ginny cried out, dropping a cup onto the floor.

"Are you alright, Ginny? You have gone awfully pale," Luna replied in a dream like state.

"Repairo," Ginny muttered fixing the cup, "Does Neville know?"

"Does Neville know what?"  
Ginny rubbed her temple in frustration, "That you're pregnant…"

"Why would he?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Because he's the father!" Ginny exclaimed, she suddenly noticed the daunting expression written across Luna's face, "He is isn't he?"

Luna's blue eyes filled with tears as she let out a sob and shook her head softly.

"It's Draco's. I've been so lost in thought all day, Neville can sense that something is wrong."  
"LuLu," Ginny whispered in a soothing manner, stroking her blonde locks, "How far gone are you?"

"I think only a week, two weeks max," Luna replied.

"Are you going to get… rid of it?"

Luna shot her head up violently,

"Of course I wouldn't! I couldn't dream of such a thing," Luna hissed.

"Well you're going to have to tell Nev-"

"-I don't want Neville," Luna cried, "I want Draco. I know you hate him and past events won't put any light on the situation but I love him Gin!"

"How can you be certain?" Ginny questioned.

"Because I feel with him what I've always be unsure of with Neville," Luna admitted.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed whilst Harry drove.

"My thoughts exactly!" Harry commented, "Ginny said she told Luna he was a sleaze."

"Wait, why would Luna care if Malfoy was back with Pug-face?" Ron asked. Harry screwed up his face, concentration wrote across his face,

"I don't know actually. They are close friends; Luna spent the holidays at Malfoy's for Christmas."

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Ron sighed, "It's obvious isn't it?"

"I'm not sure…" Harry replied with hesitation.

"All the time Luna has been spending with Malfoy? How he comes into work smiling. All the ladies there love him, the perfectly styled hair?"

"You've lost me," Harry smiled. Ron rolled his eyes and gave an aspirated sigh,

"It's obvious! Draco is gay! He must be Luna's gay best friend and is using Pug-face as a cover up!"

"Do you think?"

"Positive Harry, the signs are obvious!"

"I really don't think so… I think girls like him because he's a good looking chap-"

"-Or because he's their gay best friend…"

"Ron, you know I normally go along with your ideas but this one is a little too far fetch," Harry admitted.

"Well what else could it be then?" Ron complained.

"Maybe Luna is seeing Malfoy?"

Ron let out a loud laugh, clasping his hands together,

"Luna- and Malfoy? And you called my idea far fetched?" Harry, too, burst out laughing.

"You can't love Malfoy," Ginny repeated for the fifth time.

"Why not?" Luna questioned, watching a spec of dust twirl in the air.

"Because you're married to Nev, you're just going to break your vows because you got knocked up?"

"I've already broken my vows, Ginny. You don't like Draco, so you feel the need to try sabotage mine and his relationship."

"What relationship?" Ginny shouted, "Earth to Luna, Malfoy doesn't iwant/i you. He's with Pug-face, not you. He could have had you but he chose not too."

Luna looked at Ginny with utter disgust and walk straight out of the house, leaving her coat and umbrella behind. It was pouring down with rain but Luna didn't care, she knew exactly where she was going and this time she wasn't going to be turned away.

Draco was sitting in the lounge when he heard a knock at the door,

"Dixie, would you go get that please?"

"Of course Master Malfoy," Dixie smiled. Dixie had warmed much more to Draco lately; she seemed to actually enjoy serving for him and being within his company compared to before.

"Draco," Luna gasped, walking into the lounge. The sudden surge of warmth and heat took her breath away.

"Luna!" Draco exclaimed, "You're soaking, sit down I'll get you a towel."

"N-N-No, it's fine. I-I like being cold," Luna stuttered but before she had even finished her sentence Draco was back in the room with a towel. He sat down next to her on the sofa, wrapping the towel around her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco questioned, rubbing Luna's shoulders at the same time.

"I-I-I need to t-t-talk to you about something," Luna replied, she cupped her hands together, rubbing them, "It's a-a-about us."

Draco instantly tensed, gripping Luna's shoulders a little too sharply,

"What do you mean 'us'?"

Luna shivered slightly, shaking her shoulders in the process,

"I've been thinking this f-f-for sometime now. That maybe me and N-N-Neville aren't meant to be."

"Of course you are!" Draco exclaimed, "You two make each other happy."

"B-B-But we don't. I'm only with him b-b-because I felt I had too. He s-s-saved my life technically and I felt I had to m-m-marry him."

Draco listened to Luna with full content, though he was somewhat anxious of what was to come next from her lips.

"T-T-The thing is D-Draco. Since I've met you, I've felt happier about myself; I've felt happier in general. I think I-"

"-Luna, don't say it," Draco interrupted.

"W-Why not?" Luna protested.

"Because you won't hear it back," he lied, "I don't feel that way about you. We're just friends, I thought I clarified that?"

"I don't care, I love you," Luna cried, "I'm leaving Neville regardless of if you want me or not, I-I-I love you Draco."

Draco lifted himself up off the sofa and strode to the window,

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco exclaimed.

"Because I love you," Luna replied, her stutter gone away.

"I'm with Parkinson now-"

"-And how long will it be until she hurts you again?" Luna asked. Draco clenched his fist and hit it into the wall,

"You don't know anything about mine and Parkinson's relationship dynamic. We're happy, that's all you need to know," Draco spat. He turned his head towards Luna, his eyes burning into her skin, "I don't want you. I never wanted you. I'm better off without you; you're a bloody lunatic, with or without turnip earrings."

Luna stared at Draco, tears escaping her bright blue eyes,

"Thank you for your honesty, Draco," Luna replied quietly, she stood up from the sofa and walked out the room to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, following Luna out the room.

"Home, to Neville… to tell him that it's over," Luna replied.

"Why? I don't want you!" he yelled with frustration. Luna looked up at Draco, into his eyes with nothing but love,

"You might not want me but I cannot change how I feel for you. I am not going to live a life with a man I do not love, I am not going to live a lie. Thank you for the memories, Draco." With those final words, Luna walked out into the pouring rain, walking away from Draco, walking away from everything which could have been.

Draco slammed the door shut, resting his head on the back of it.

"Would Master Malfoy-"

"Get out Dixie!" Draco shouted, hitting her around the face. Dixie stared at Draco in utter shock before running out of the room, tears falling onto the ground. He slumped against the wall, falling to the ground, face buried into his knees. Draco let out a silent sob, biting into his knee, trying to cover up his need to scream. He hadn't felt pain like this since the time Pansy had told him that there was no child. Once again Draco was experiencing the loss of the only thing he loved in life.


	13. Shambles

Luna flung open her suitcase, piling her clothes into her bag with force.  
"What are you doing?" Neville asked from the doorway.  
"Neville? I, erm, I thought you were out…" Luna replied, trying to hide her suitcase from his view.  
"I finished work early so I could cook you a meal, you do know what today is don't you?" Neville smiled. Luna looked at him blankly, her face slightly screwed up. Neville let out a gentle smile, before walking into the room,  
"It's our wedding anniversary, silly. 1 year today you made me the happiest man alive," replied, kissing Luna gently on the lips.

She pulled away slightly, replacing her awkward body language to a nervous laugh,  
"Really? One year today?"  
"Yup, one year exactly. Mrs Longbottom, not an attractive name, but you make it beautiful," Neville laughed. Luna also laughed, though hers was a more forced laugh.  
"I'll come down later, I need to, erm, freshen up," Luna smiled. Neville grinned eagerly at Luna, giving her another kiss,  
"Don't be too long, I'm making your favourite… lasagne." Neville walked out the room leaving Luna alone to her thoughts.

"Pumpkin Pasties are my favourite," she muttered under her breath before locking the door. She went back over to her suitcase, ramming her clothes into it. As she was packing her bag, Luna caught sight of the glimmer of her wedding ring.

_Luna and Neville had only been going out for a short 1 year and 2 months but they were having the time of their lives.  
"Nev, where are you taking me? Luna squealed as Neville covered her eyes.  
"You'll see," Neville smiled, guiding Luna carefully up the stairs. Luna bit her lip in suspense, every so often blinking her eyes furiously so her eye lashes would tickle the palm of Neville's hands._

"Okay, we've arrived," Neville declared, his hands still covering Luna's eyes "Are you ready?"  
"Yes!" Luna giggled, placing her hands on top of Neville's. He pulled them away slowly revealing the whereabouts of their destination. Luna gasped to realise that she was looking out, over the streets of London,  
"But you hate heights, Nev!"  
"I'll live," Neville smiled. Luna glanced up and noticed how beautiful the moon looked that evening.

"I've made us a picnic," Neville added, guiding Luna over to the perfectly set arrangements for them which were on the floor.  
"Neville, you shouldn't have," Luna replied, sitting down on the brightly coloured blanket.  
"I've made your favourite," he smiled. Luna gasped, a smile spreading across her face,  
"But how did you know that p-"  
"-It was pretty obvious that Lasagne was your favourite food, LuLu," Neville interrupted. Luna's smile slightly faded at his mistake but she chose not to correct his mistake.

After finishing their dinner, Neville pulled out a Chinese lantern from the basket, handing it towards Luna.  
"I thought it'd be nice if we made a wish," Neville smiled, "We could release it to the sky?"  
"That'd be cute," Luna replied.  
"I'll write my wish on one side and you write one on the other," Neville instructed, handing Luna a pen.  
Luna kept trying to catch a glance at what Neville was writing but he would cover it every time she would try look.  
"Finished," Neville announced. Luna had already finished her a few minutes before.  
"What was your wish?" Neville asked.  
"That somebody will buy The Quibbler and keeps it running," Luna answered, "What about you?"

Neville simply smiled before handing the lantern to Luna so she could read it for herself,  
"Read it out loud," Neville added, Luna screwed up her face at him in confusion as to why but did as she was told.  
"Luna. Luna is my only wish, to have her in my life forever. She is the only thing which can divide the dark from the light, the only person who can stop my nightmares. Luna is my life. I don't need to make a wish as it has already come true. But, if I could ask one question it would be-"

Neville interrupted Luna, taking the lantern away from her. As Luna's eyes set upon Neville's goofy face she noticed that he was on one knee, holding what seemed to be a golden snitch,  
"Luna Lovegood, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Neville lifted up the top of the snitch to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
Luna gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

For the first time in her life she was actually shaking, her lips trembling, her eyes watering. Neville was near enough the same. All the years of being poked fun of for being 'different' came rushing back to her. Yet here she was, Loony Lovegood, being proposed too!  
"Y-Y-Yes! A million times yes!" Luna cried, wrapping her arms around Neville. Neville kissed her passionately before placing the ring delicately onto her finger. They lit the Chinese lantern, releasing it into the midnight sky. Neville liked the idea that the lantern represented the start of their new life together. 

Luna placed the diamond ring on the bedside table before shutting her suitcase. She dragged it down the stairs, thumping on each and every step.  
"LuLu," Neville chirped from the kitchen, "Dinner is… where are you going?" The common feeling of guilt once again washed over Luna, barely able to make eye contact, she simply focused on a spot on the floor,  
"I'm leaving," she muttered.  
"Leaving to go where?" Neville asked.  
"Anywhere," Luna muttered once again.  
"Why?" he questioned with such naivety.  
Luna raised her head from the ground, focusing her eyes onto those of Neville,  
"Because I'm not happy here, that's why."

Neville let some tears fall free from his eyes, normally this would have lead Luna to break down, but this time she just felt disgusted watching him.  
"Y-Y-You're going to come back right?" Neville questioned.  
"No," Luna commented, "I'm leaving today, right now and I'm not coming back. I don't want to come back, Neville. I just don't love you, I never have. I feel trapped here; I don't feel like I'm me. I'm so, so sorry." Neville screwed his hand into a fist, an action which Luna was used to seeing Draco do.

"You can't leave me, you _won't_ leave me. I've given you everything! I invested money into your father's Quibbler when it was still running; I saved your life from the war! I've given you the best years of my life and you just want to leave me?"  
"You know that's a lie, Neville. You didn't give Daddy any money, I did. You wouldn't let me carry on running The Quibbler after he passed, you didn't save my life. You saved everybody's, so why is it only me who has to give something back? If you really loved me you wouldn't have thrown away my hand crafted jewellery, my old Quibblers. If you loved me, then why did you make me change?"

"Make you change? Nobody would have took you seriously with those turnip earrings and the Quibbler was rubbish Luna, I'm sorry to have to tell you that. I only did what I did during that war to save you, no one else. You were the only thought, my only interest at that moment of time. Nothing else," Neville spat, the sadness in his eyes changing to rage.  
"Neville, don't do this-"  
"-Do what? Get angry? You're leaving me on our one year wedding anniversary! I can react any way I like! Just tell me Luna, what changed your mind about us?"  
"Nothing changed my mind, Neville. I have always had doubts; I think it was pretty obvious from the start. I'm leaving, end of. I've got everything I need in this suitcase, everything else you can do what ever you like with it. I'm sorry that it's turned out this way, I really am."

With those final words, Luna picked up her suitcase and walked over to the front door. As Neville watched her, he let out an over emphasised laugh,  
"This is a good joke, Luna. I actually believed you were going to go for a second then." Luna opened the door, not looking back on Neville, though she didn't have to as she could imagine what his facial expression was like.

Neville ran out the door, following Luna down the street,  
"Luna, I can change. Please don't do this; I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything." Luna did not reply, she just carried on walking down the street, Neville constantly by her side.  
"I love you, LuLu. I can't just forget about you, I physically need you in my life. Luna, you're my light when it's-"  
"-Just shut up!" Luna shouted darting her eyes at him, "Neville, how can you honestly expect me to take you seriously when you can't even take yourself seriously? You're a grown wizard yet you're too scared to even cast a spell properly anymore. You're job involves checking the correct moisture to make a plant grow. You have to sleep with the door slightly open because you're scared of the dark. Neville, I'm sorry this has happened but you're everything I'm not. You like a routine, to be safe. I've always wanted adventure, to experiment, just like my mommy did. You've kept me in a cage for six years and I'm done with pretending I'm someone I'm not."

Silence filled the time in between the two of them as Neville absorbed what Luna had just said. The street lights came on one by one, flickering every so often.  
"What should I do with my life?" Neville asked in a pitiful way. Luna gave a sympathetic sigh, placing her hand on the side of his arm,  
"Get away from here; it's just old memories now. You always wanted to be a Herbology teacher and you've got the qualifications? Live your dream. A closing of one chapter is a beginning of a new one," Luna smiled sweetly. With those final words, Luna picked up her suitcase and carried on walking down the dimly lit street. Leaving Neville standing under the flickering lamppost, his life in shambles.

*******

"MALFOY OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ginny screamed, thumping the front door.  
"Ginny, calm down-"  
"-Do not tell me to calm down Harry!" Ginny glared. Harry saw anger flash in his wife's eyes and instantly shut his mouth. The door opened to see a hung over Draco standing in front of them.  
"This better be good Weasel," Draco spat, rubbing the temple of his head.  
"Where is she?" Ginny hissed, pushing past him and barging into his house.  
"Where's who?" Draco asked, "Potter, you need to have better control over your… _wife_… if that's what it could be called."  
"I know this is inconvenient Malfoy, but there's no need to slander my wife," Harry commented.

"I'll do as I God damn please, Potter," Draco snarled, "It's 1am in the morning, there better be a bloody good reason-"  
"-Where's Luna?" Ginny glared.  
"Who?"  
"LUNA!" Ginny screamed, her face flushing red, "I know about you and her, well guess what, she's left Neville. So where is she?"  
"Luna's left Neville?" Draco questioned in shock, "When?"  
"Earlier today, Neville's at home crying, he can barely put together a sentence he's that upset. Wait till he finds out that his wife left him for a so called _friend_," Ginny snarled.  
"Luna's not even here! I told her I didn't want her, Merlin knows why she left Neville. That was the last thing I wanted," Draco replied with a sense of frustration in his voice.

"Luna's not here?"  
"No."  
Harry stepped towards Ginny, placing his hand on her arm, "Come on Gin, there's no point being here is-"  
"-Stop it Harry," Ginny spat, she pulled her arm viciously away from him, darting her eyes towards Draco. "You're an actual idiot, Malfoy. If you've allowed Luna to walk away from her husband, her life without even a simple form of support then I pity your conscience. Especially since she's carrying your child."

"What? You never told me that?" Harry blurted out. Draco simply didn't respond, it was as if the news had not yet triggered within his brain. He stood there like a statue.  
"You did know didn't you?" Ginny asked with slightly concern. Draco blinked, shaking his head in the process. "I think we ought to go, Harry."


	14. Lost

"She has your eyes," Draco smiled as he peered at the little creation which Luna was holding so gently in her arms.  
"She has your smirk," Luna giggled, watching as their child pulled a face at the two of them. She glanced up at Draco to notice him in utter awe with the child, "Would you like to hold her?"  
"I wouldn't want to hurt her," Draco admitted.  
"You're her daddy, you'd never be able to hurt her," Luna smiled passing the baby to him.

Draco felt a sudden burst of warmth inside himself at the sound of being called "Daddy" by Luna. As he held their daughter, she wrapped her fingers around his little finger. Her bright blue eyes peered up at Draco's and for a split second he swore that she had actually smiled at him.  
"You're a natural at this," Luna smiled, resting her head against Draco's shoulder. He didn't reply, he was taken away with the moment, at how complete he felt. He was surrounded by his two most loved people in the world, filled to the brim with happiness.

As Draco held his daughter he heard a loud noise in the background, the room suddenly started to shake as this noise kept repeating and repeating itself. He stared down at his daughter to notice that she had vanished alongside Luna.

Draco shot his eyes open to the sound of his alarm clock, breathing heavily. He slammed his hand down on it, breaking it in the process. Draco sat in his bed with a sudden realisation that what he had just experienced was all but a dream. That feeling of happiness was now replaced with nothing but emptiness. It had been two days since Ginny had told him the news and he kept having the same reoccurring dream.

*******

"We've only been together for a week; you can't already be breaking up with me!" Pansy cried.  
"I can and I have," Draco replied, "Pansy, please move out the way from the door I really have to go-"  
"-NO!" Pansy screamed, "I'm not moving. Tell me why you don't want to be with me anymore, what's happened?"  
"Pansy, I'm going to be late for the-"  
"-TELL ME!"  
"FINE!" Draco shouted just as loud, "I hate you. I physically hate you; the sight of you actually disgusts me. Your name, your voice, your face, just everything about you repulses me. I was only with you because you were a rebound and I just needed someone to take my mind off her."

Pansy stared at Draco, taking in every little word which he had just said like a knife to the heart.  
"If you hated me so much then why did you say you loved me?" She protested.  
"If you loved me so much then why did you make up being pregnant?" Draco replied effortlessly. Pansy's eyes widened in disbelief at what he had just said,  
"I thought we were leaving that in the past?"  
"How could I ever leave something as cynical as that in the past? Just get out my house, Parkinson."  
"Not until you tell me who this 'girl' is!" Pansy snarled, stiffening herself in the doorframe. Draco rolled his eyes, not replying to her. "Exactly, she isn't real. I knew you were-"  
"-Luna Lovegood," Draco replied coldly before pushing past Pansy to walk down the busy street.

***** **

Neville hadn't moved anything from the house since Luna had left two days ago. The bed was still a mess from where she had dragged her suitcase off it; her ring was still on the bedside table, the plates were still laid out on the table ready for their romantic meal. Since Luna had left, Neville had just sat in a chair staring out the front room window, hoping, praying, that Luna would be coming back.

There was a loud knock at the door which awoke Neville from his short sleep, his eyes darted open, his heart jumping into his mouth.  
"Luna?" He chirped eagerly whilst opening the door, his heart fell back to where it should have been once he noticed it was Draco at the door.  
"Still no sign of her, mate?" Draco asked as sincerely as he could. Neville shook his head, giving way for Draco to enter the house. "I'm sorry that this has happened," he added whilst looking around at the state of the house.  
"It's not your fault," Neville replied, "I should have paid more attention to her problems than my own."

Draco gave a small smile of support, mostly to try cover the guilt which he was feeling,  
"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"  
Neville shrugged his shoulders whilst pulling out a photo album,  
"No idea. She hasn't anywhere to go has she? Ginny has been trying to find her, she's really angry. She hasn't any other friends and both her parents are dead." He flicked through the photo album leaving it on a page of his and Luna's wedding day. Draco looked at the picture and saw Luna wearing a long, traditional wedding dress, the smile on her face showed everything but happiness.  
"Maybe you should stop looking at those pictures, Nev-"  
"- Why doesn't she love me?" Neville cried, "Ginny and Harry lasted, Hermione and Ron, why not me? Why couldn't I for once be happy? Why is it always me?"  
"She'll be back, Nev. Even if she doesn't come back, there's plenty more fish in the sea. You're Neville Longbottom!" Draco smiled.  
"But I want Luna," Neville sobbed, "W-W-Why can't I-I-I be happy?"

A loud sob filled the silence between Neville and Draco. Draco stood there awkwardly, his eyes constantly flickering back to the clock hung up on the wall.  
"Oh, is that the time?" Draco exaggerated, "I have to go, urm, important business meeting at the Ministry." Before Neville had a chance to respond, Draco had already walked out of the house, ringing his hands through his hair. Though Draco was able to hide his feelings, anxiety was slowly wearing him down. Somewhere out there, Luna was depressed and alone with his child, he needed to find her and make her his. To show Luna that he did really love. He just wanted to protect her.

"Where could she be?" Draco shouted in the empty street, kicking a can down the road. Thoughts were trailing through his mind, where could Luna be? Who could she be with? Is she okay? Is the baby safe? Is the baby really his? Does Luna really love-

"- Only crazy people shout in the street Malfoy," Ginny stated, interrupting his thoughts. Draco's head shot up from the ground to see a tired Ginny standing in front of him.  
"What are you doing here Weasel-?"  
"-Stop acting like you don't care for Luna," Ginny glared, "I feel that I owe you an apology from the way which I treated you Saturday. Luna is my best friend though, so this is all quite a shock to me… though I'm not surprised."  
"Apology accepted," Draco snarled, "But you haven't answered my first question. What are you doing here?"  
"Same thing as you, trying to figure out where Luna is," Ginny replied with frustration.

Draco looked at Ginny cautiously,  
"Have you any luck?"  
"Of course I haven't, the girl is the master of hiding. Have you?"  
Draco shook his head, "None at all, I had just been to Neville's to see if she had come back."  
"You went to Neville's?" Ginny gasped, "Does he know that she left him for you?"  
"No, he started crying though. Questioning why him and Luna weren't like you and Harry," Draco replied with a sense of amusement. Ginny giggled a little at the thought of Neville which also made Draco laugh.  
"I can now honestly understand why Luna has left him," Ginny commented, "Look…_Draco_, I think I know where Luna could be but it's only a thought."  
"Where?" Draco replied with eagerness.  
"Her parents' house. They never sold it and Luna always would go on to me that that was where she felt safest."

"Thank you so much!" Draco replied, hugging Ginny in the process. Ginny blushed slightly from the embrace, smiling widely,  
"It's fine. I think it should be you though who goes and sees her. I'm her best friend but you're, quite obviously, her world." Draco nodded his head, giving Ginny one last hug before disapparating.

*******

Luna was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire watching the stars twinkle in the sky. She was at her old house, though there was nothing much left of it. All of upstairs was completely demolished from the explosion six years ago. The only liveable rooms were the kitchen, the bathroom and the lounge.

Next to the sofa where Luna was, was a pile of old Quibblers which she had dug out from the rubble. As Luna slowly started to fall asleep there was a loud cracking noise from outside which made her skin scrawl. Her head darted up, peering through the dimly lit room. Luna lowered her to head to fall back to sleep until she heard a loud banging noise on the door.  
"Lumos," Luna muttered under her breath, making the tip of her wand light up. She walked over to the front door, taking a deep heavy breath. There was once again another loud thump on the door, this time more violent than before. Luna turned the door handle slowly, opening the door onto the twilight sky.

Luna's eye widened in disbelief once she acknowledged who it was who was standing in front of her.  
"Pansy?" Luna gasped in shock, "What are you doing here?" Pansy stood in the doorway, her hair a mess, mascara running down her cheeks, she began to breathe heavy.  
"Pansy, does Draco know you're here?"  
"Don't say his name," Pansy spat in a high shrieked voice. Luna bit her lip, tilting her head in confusion. "Don't even try to act like you don't know what's happened you Lunatic. Is Draco here?"  
"Why would Draco be here?" Luna replied in genuine confusion. She reached her hand out, placing it on Pansy's shoulder, "Pansy are you-"  
"-YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!" Pansy screamed, pushing Luna's comforting hand away from her, "You're a piece of scum. Draco's broken up with me; apparently he's in love with you. I bet you've done some voodoo on him. I could get you imprisoned for that."

"Pansy," Luna whispered calmly, "I haven't done anything. Draco isn't here. No one is here. It's just me." Pansy's eyes glared at Luna, pushing her out of the way to enter the house.  
"What a dump," Pansy stated in a high shrill laugh, "Draco isn't really here?"  
"No," Luna smiled, "It's just me."  
"No one else?"  
"No," Luna replied shaking her head. Pansy's facial expression changed from disgust to a sinister smile.  
"Then no one will be able to hear you."  
"What do you mean 'hear' me?" Luna questioned in concern. Pansy let out another high shrill laugh before pulling her wand,  
"Crucio!" Pansy screamed, the green light from her wand lighting up the pure madness in her eyes.


	15. Saviour

Luna shut her eyes at the brightness of the green light. As if by instinct, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, in hope to protect her child. Luna heard a loud scream making her eyes dart open instantly. She saw the green light, but it was being blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy. The light was going directly into his chest, yet Draco didn't wince. He had given a short scream from the sudden impact of the spell before clenching his jaw shut, trying to absorb the overall force of the spell. Luna stood in shock, watching as the scene unfolded before her. Pansy didn't seem fazed whether it was Draco or Luna who she was attacking.

With sudden realisation of what was actually happening, Luna pulled out her wand, shakily aiming it at Pansy.  
"Expelliarmus," Luna shouted. Pansy's wand flew out of her hand across the room. Pansy darted her eyes at Luna ready to scream an insult, but before she could a spell blasted Pansy's back into the wall. Pansy's eyes flared with rage and she disapparated on the spot. Luna gave a small little victory grin. Her eyes then flickered to Draco who was collapsed on the floor.

"Draco!" Luna squealed, kneeling beside him, "Draco, wake up." There was no movement from Draco, making Luna breakdown in tears. She burrowed her head into his chest releasing a heavy sob.  
"I love you so much, Draco," Luna cried, "So, so much. Please, please just wake up!" As if by magic, Draco's eyes began to flicker; his half dazed eyes stared at that of Luna's.  
"Draco?" Luna whispered, as if afraid of startling him.  
"That's the last time I save your life," Draco smirked whilst sitting himself up from the floor. Luna again began to cry, wrapping her arms around him,  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"I can't die," Draco smiled, "I'm a Malfoy, remember?"  
"It doesn't mean you can't get hurt," Luna smiled back. Draco wiped a tear from Luna's eye with his thumb, staring at her with content.  
"The only way I could get hurt is when I don't know where you are."

Luna stared at Draco, guilt washing over her,  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away, you wouldn't have got hurt if I didn't run away. It's just-"  
"-Luna," Draco whispered, placing his finger over her lips, "It's me who is sorry. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you, how I treated you. I made you feel second best, not even that. Truth is you're my world Loony. I'm crazy for you. Just everything about you. I'm not even afraid to admit it, that I, Draco Malfoy am in love with Luna Lovegood."  
"But earlier?"  
"I thought that you being with me was the worst thing for you. That you would end up getting hurt, that I wouldn't be able to protect you."  
"But you did protect me," Luna smiled, "Draco, I've left Neville and it is one of the greatest decisions I have made. I love him but I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you."

Draco smiled at Luna, kissing her gently on the lips,  
"Luna, I have to ask. Is it true?"  
"Is what true?" Luna whispered, somewhat intoxicated by the kiss he had given you.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
Luna seemed slightly surprised by Draco's question but nodded her head.  
"And- And is it mine?"  
Once again Luna nodded her head but this time a loving smile spread across her face.  
"Luna, I don't know if I can do this," Draco admitted, "I love you, so much. But what if I ended up hurting your child? I would never be able to live with myself."  
"You could never hurt _our_ child," Luna replied, "You'll be its daddy."

Draco felt a warm sensation spread inside of him as soon as Luna mentioned the word 'Daddy'. It was the feeling which had been feeling within his sleep for the past few nights. Draco felt unreal, waiting, just waiting, for a sign to tell him that what he was experiencing was a dream. But that sign didn't come. Draco was living a reality which others could only dream of. He was with the girl he loved and a child on the way.  
"Marry me," Draco blurted out.  
"W-W-What?" Stuttered, kneeling beside him.  
"Marry me. I love you, you love me. We have a child on the way. I want to spend my life with you, so marry me."  
"I'm still married," Luna replied.  
"We'll kill Neville-"  
"-Draco-!"  
"-I'm joking," Draco interrupted, "Divorce him. It won't take long. We can still be engaged in the mean time."  
"You haven't even got me a ring," Luna mentioned.  
"Turn around a second," Draco smirked.  
Luna looked at him inquisitively, tilting her head to the side,  
"What are you planning?"  
"Just turn around," he smiled.

As Luna turned around, she heard a rustle of papers alongside a muttering of some Latin spell.  
"You can look now," Draco smiled. Luna turned back round to see Draco on one knee in front of her; she noticed that he had a little trickle of blood running down his neck.  
"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" Draco pronounced, pulling out a ring from behind his back. The ring was unique and reflected the characteristics of Luna well. It was solid silver, though it didn't have a diamond in the centre of the ring. Instead it had a red ruby but when looked at closely, segments of The Quibbler were placed within the ruby. Luna's jaw dropped as soon as she noticed this tiny detail of the ring,  
"Dra-"  
"-Just answer my question," Draco interrupted.  
"Yes," Luna smiled, "A million, billion times yes."

Draco placed the ring perfectly onto Luna's finger, giving her a passionate kiss in the progress.  
"-Neville!" Luna blurted in realisation, "I'll have to go back and face him. Tell him that I am actually leaving him."  
"I'll be there with you," Draco smiled gripping her hand supportively.  
"Thank you," Luna whispered kissing him gently on the lips.

A silence grew between the two as they took into realisation of what they had both agreed to do.  
"Mrs Luna Malfoy," Draco smirked, "I'll miss calling you Loony Lovegood."  
"Why can't it be Draco Lovegood?" Luna questioned, twiddling her finger in the air, staring at the segments of The Quibbler. Draco let out a short laugh,  
"Luna, I love you but I'm still a Malfoy. I don't think me saying "I'm still a Lovegood" has quite the same effect."  
"True," Luna giggled, "I don't want a traditional wedding though."  
"Neither do I," Draco smiled, "I want you in a blue, hideous dress which you somehow made look gorgeous." Luna looked at Draco and burst into tears, trying to cover her face from his concerned eyes.  
"I don't really think your clothes are hideous," Draco commented with alarm, "They're urm, beautiful?"  
"It's not that," Luna laughed while sniffling, "it's just- It's just I'll finally be able to have the wedding I dreamed of. I can wear my mommy's wedding dress and have Crolows in my hair. Neville never let me. He forced me to wear a white dress and have my hair up. It was horrible."

Draco listened to his bride-to-be as she went into depth about what she wished to have at her wedding. He smiled when she would get weary of things such as "Nargles" or "Qwosties" ruining her dead. But it was as Luna would suddenly drift off mid sentence, her eyes glazing over that Draco realised that Luna no longer felt she needed to be 'normal'. She was able to be Loony Lovegood again without having someone yell at her for it. That was when Draco realised that he wasn't helping Luna leave Neville, he wasn't protecting her from Neville nor was he hurting her. Draco Malfoy realised that he was saving her.


	16. The Truth

Luna woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining across her face. She blinked furiously, holding her hand up to block the sun. Whilst holding her hand, Luna took notice of the unique ruby placed on her finger. She smiled to herself, turning to her left to notice a heavily sleeping Draco next to her.  
"Good morning," Luna chirped whilst splashing some water in his face. Draco shot up, almost knocking Luna over.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco moaned, wiping the water from his face. Luna couldn't reply due to bursting into a fit of childish giggles. Draco shook his head, he too, beginning to laugh. "I save your life and this is how you repay me? A face full of water."  
"And that's how I shall wake you up everyday for the rest of your life," Luna smiled playfully.  
"Can I change my mind?" Draco smirked.

Draco stood up from the floor and walked across the room to the window,  
"I'm glad you've woken me anyway. We need to go see Neville today."  
"What?" Luna exclaimed with panic, "Why? We don't. Draco, I-"  
"-Lu, I know you're scared but you have too. The man is worried sick about you. You need to explain to him properly why you don't want him. I'll be there to protect you." Luna walked across to Draco, clutching onto his hand tightly,  
"Will you promise you'll protect me?" Luna whispered, resting her head against Draco's arm. He looked down on Luna, smiling gently,  
"Of course I do. I haven't failed yet, have I?"

*******

Neville had moved from the chair within the lounge, though the plates and so on had not been touched since Luna had left. Ginny had been round since Draco to make sure that Neville was eating and just to make sure that he was genuinely okay. She had asked the neighbours to report to her if they began to grow concern over Neville.

Neville walked around the house, somewhat like a zombie. He hadn't bathed in days, nor had he changed his clothes. Stubble covered most of his face, alongside the dark bags which kept themselves under Neville's eyes. It was 1pm and Neville was ready for his mid-day nap until he heard a fain knock at the door. Neville dragged himself down from his room, his eyes half close.

He opened the door, still wiping his eyes,  
"Ginny, I've told you I'm-", Neville froze in mid sentence once he realised who was at the door. It was Luna, with Draco; he must have found her and brought her home. "-Luna? Y-You've came home?" Neville questioned in utter complete joy. Luna was in utter shock over how terrible Neville looked, she didn't believe that he would have let the break up get to him that badly.  
"Neville…" Luna replied, she looked towards Draco for guidance and then back to Neville, "We need to talk, can I come in?" Neville eagerly moved out the way, allowing both Draco and Luna to make their way into the dimly lit house. Draco's nose flared at the smell which was created within the house.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home," Neville smiled widely to Draco. Draco simply shrugged his shoulders, whilst looking around the house judgingly.  
"What did you need to talk about then?" Neville asked eagerly.  
"Us," Luna replied, "Neville, I'm not here to get back together. I think I was pretty clear when I left that I am not happy within this household, nor shall I ever be. Neville, I'm really sorry to say this but-"  
"-Luna, I've changed. I really have. Watch," Neville pulled out his wand, "Accio wedding ring!" The small diamond ring from upstairs shot down the stairs into Neville's clasp, "See, I've been working on my aim."

Luna pulled a small, polite smile, before ignoring Neville's action altogether,  
"I'm here to tell you that I have found someone else, that I am in love. This is slightly why I am leaving you, Neville. I'm pregnant and it's not your baby."  
"What?" Neville questioned, shock and disgust written across his face, "whose baby?"  
"You don't know him," Luna lied.  
"What's his name?" Neville replied, slightly aggressive.  
"It doesn't-"  
"- WHAT'S HIS NAME?" Neville shouted, repeating his previous questions.

"It's me!" Draco replied, pushing himself in front of Luna, "It's me who stole your wife, who got her pregnant, who made her happy." Neville's widened in disbelief, anger written across his face,  
"You? You're meant to be my friend!"  
"No, we were never friends. We've hardly ever talked; just because I called you 'Nev' didn't mean we were friends." Neville began to breathe heavy, darting his eyes from Luna to Draco, from Draco to Luna. He clutched his left fist and aimed it directly at Draco's jaw.  
"Draco!" Luna cried in worry.  
"I deserved that," Draco replied, clenching onto his suddenly swollen jaw. Neville went to repeat the same action but Draco grabbed onto his fist before he had the chance, "I deserved it once, I don't deserve it twice," he stated calmly.

Neville lowered his fist to his side, shaking his head violently,  
"This can't be. Luna, why? He used to bully you at school, he would steal your stuff, call you names. Why with him? Anyone but him!"  
"Neville," Luna muttered with guilt, "That was when we were children. We've grown up now; you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm sorry that I've hurt and am hurting you. But this just isn't working for me, I am so sorry." Neville stared at Luna with utter most content, though jealousy also filled his thoughts.  
"I love you so much," Neville whispered, holding onto Luna's hand, "I love you so, so, so much. I won't be able to live without you. This is why I have to do this." Luna looked at Neville with utter guilt, "Do what? Neville, please don't-"

"-You promise you'll look after her?" Neville interrupted, turning towards Draco.  
"I promise," Draco replied.  
"You'll treat her right?"  
"Always."  
"Okay, I can't live without Luna so I want you to rid of all my memories which I have with Luna."  
"WHAT?" Luna shouted from the background, "You can't. Draco, you can't do this."  
"Luna, if I was in Neville's position I would want the same," Draco replied calmly, his eyes focused on Neville.  
"If he doesn't do this Luna, I'll never stop hurting," Neville replied, "Please, Malfoy."

Draco pulled out his wand slowly from his pocket, aiming it at Neville's head,  
"Are you sure you want this."  
"Positive," Neville replied, he turned his focus towards Luna once more, "I love you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I hope, I pray, that you and Draco will have a happy life together."  
"Neville-" Luna replied, tears streaming down her face.  
"-Obliviate," Draco interrupted. Neville's eyes glazed over as soon as the spell hit him. Draco guided him over to the chair which was located in the front room. Luna was sobbing heavily in the hallway at what she had experienced, she felt as if she had just witnessed the death of a dear friend.  
"I'm going to leave a note," Draco stated whilst tearing a piece of paper off a note book.  
"S-S-Saying what?" Luna choked.  
"Telling him that he needs to book an interview at Hogwarts to apply for the job of a Herbology teacher," Draco replied. He placed the note next to Neville, who's eyes were still glazed over.

Luna looked over at the photo frames which once possessed happy photos of the two of them, to now only see individual photographs of Neville smiling by himself.  
"Let's go before he comes round," Draco commented guiding Luna out of the house.  
"Will he be okay?" Luna muttered, trying to hold in her sobs.  
"He'll be better off this way rather than spending the rest of his life grieving over you."

_Neville was sat by Harry, Ron and Hermione on the carriage whilst on his way to Hogwarts for his fifth year of education. The train was about to pull away until a blonde haired girl entered. She had large turnip earrings alongside a corkscrew necklace. Her eyes were bright blue and slightly glazed over. She sat herself down next to Hermione, who rather awkwardly moved her bag away from her seat._

"Hello," Luna chirped to the entire carriage.  
"Everyone, this is Loony- I mean Luna Lovegood," Hermione blurted out, embarrassment written across her face. Neville chuckled at Hermione's blunder. Luna turned her bright eyes upon him instead,  
"And I don't know who you are?"  
"I'm nobody," replied Neville hurriedly.  
"What an interesting name," Luna replied, her eyes still half dazed. Neville felt his face slow turn red under the gaze of which was Luna Lovegood.

"His names Neville," Ron interrupted, "Neville Longbottom." Luna tilted her head slightly, confusion written across her face,  
"Why would you lie about your name?"  
"I,er,I-"  
"-It's an expression which people use," Hermione added, "It means that he doesn't feel that his identity matters to put it bluntly."  
"How very sad," Luna commented, "I don't believe you're a nobody."  
"Y-You don't?" Neville stuttered. Luna shook her head gently before turning to The Quibbler.

***  
Luna and Neville were on their way back from Hogwarts after an eventful fifth year. Luna was transfixed on the Quibbler whilst Neville sat awkwardly opposite her.  
"The weather is terrible," Neville commented, watching as the rain poured.  
"It's a beautiful day," Luna replied innocently.  
"It's tipping it down!" Neville stated, slightly confused.  
"Yes, but somewhere in the world it must be sunny, making it a beautiful day," Luna answered, not looking up from The Quibbler. Neville looked at Luna, a small smile spreading across his face,  
"Is there something on my face?" Luna questioned politely, still not looking up from The Quibbler.  
"Oh, no," Neville muttered, turning his attention to the floor. Luna peered over her magazine, a small little smirk spreading across her face which The Quibbler covered. She enjoyed embarrassing Neville.

***  
"You never wrote to me!" Luna cried as she bumped into Neville at his sixth year feast in the Great Hall.  
"I, er, never knew you wanted me too," Neville stuttered, going red in the face.  
"I didn't know I had to ask you too," Luna commented.  
"Got yourself a girlfriend, Longbottom?" Draco shouted from across the Slytherin table, "Loony Lovegood? I don't know if that's an a improvement from your imaginary ones." A loud group of laughter then followed what Draco had said.  
"Just ignore him," Luna replied calmly, "He's just unhappy because of the 'wrackspurts' in his brain," she smiled. Luna walked off over to the Ravenclaw table leaving Neville to himself.

***  
The entire school was at the funeral of their late Head Master, Professor Dumbledore. Luna sat quietly next to Neville, who was trying very hard not to cry.  
"What's going to happen now?" Neville muttered.  
"They tend to place the coffin into the ground, but I believe this time-"  
"-I mean with the War! Dumbledore is dead, who do we have?" Luna looked at Neville inquisitively, holding onto his hand,  
"Death can only bring us closer together and death can only make us shine and unit as one. Though Dumbledore is dead, his spirit and message shall live on. We're Dumbledore's army remember?" she smiled innocently. Neville nodded his head, turning back to the ceremony. Throughout the entire event never did Luna let go of his hand. It was in that moment of time did Neville realise that Luna was unlike all other girls, he loved her.

**A/N- Whatdo you guys think of the story? :) There's only one mroe chapter left. Please leave a review!x**


	17. Farewell

***6 months later***

"I can't breathe," Luna cried as Ginny zipped up the back of her dress.

"That's what you get for wanting to wear a 7 stone dress whilst pregnant," Ginny smiled, "I would offer you something blue but your dress has that covered." Luna looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was the day of her wedding and she was wearing a large, royal blue, princess dress. The bust was encrusted with various gems, ranging from diamonds to emeralds, from sapphires to rubies.

"It was mommy's dress, I have too wear it," Luna commented, fiddling with a strand of loose curl. Ginny had put Luna's hair into an elegant bun, though her curls still managed to make it look as crazy as ever.

"How do I look?" Luna commented, putting the last bit of glitter onto her face.

"Beautiful," Ginny smiled, she began to cry which soon lead to Luna crying.

"Don't make me cry!" Luna exclaimed, "You'll make my makeup run."

"Sorry," Ginny laughed trying to wipe her tears, "Merlin, what do we look like? Two pregnant women crying over one another." Luna laughed at Ginny, wrapping her into a tight hug.

Draco stood at the alter fiddling with his tie nervously.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a Malfoy would be so nervous," Harry commented.

"I'm not nervous," Draco lied, forcing his hands to stay by his side. Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave a small laugh,

"I was nervous when marrying Ginny, it was one of the most terrifying things I had ever done." Music started playing, making all the small chatter going on within the church stop. Harry sat down quickly next to Ron who was sitting at the very front.

The whole church turned round to watch as the bridesmaids walked up the aisle in various colours and size dresses. As Luna stepped out to the waiting audiences, there were gasps from people within the crowd. Even Harry was shocked at how beautiful Luna looked. Loose curls framed her face perfectly, whilst silver eye shadow brought out the brightness of her eyes. Harry looked over at Draco who had yet to turn round to look at his soon to be wife. Harry looked back over to Luna, to notice an even more radiant Ginny walking behind her. Ginny caught Harry's eye and gave a small smile and a wink.

Luna stood next to Draco at the aisle, not saying a word. Draco couldn't speak himself; he was scared that he would blurt out something embarrassing due to how nervous he was. Also, Draco had caught a glimpse of her and the sight of Luna had literally taken his breath away.

"Do you regret asking me to marry you yet?" Luna whispered, breaking the silence between the two, "You thought I was joking about mommy's dress."

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but today you look astonishing. Of course I don't regret asking you to marry me," Draco smiled, gripping Luna's hand tightly. Luna felt her cheeks fluster a violent red before she directed her attention to that of the vicar.

Luna rested her head against Draco's shoulder whilst the discoball changed to different colours.

"It's weird this is," Draco commented, twirling a strand of Luna's loose curls around his finger.

"What is?" Luna said anxiously.

"This," Draco simply replied. He took notice of the concerned look on Luna's face and began to laugh lightly, "What I mean is, the last time we were at a wedding together it was when we I had just come back to London and now here we are, married."

"Did you expect this to ever happen?" Luna asked inquisitively.

"No," Draco admitted, "I remember that after the war I used to wonder what it'd be like being married to you. But I think I thought that with everyone, just curiosity I suppose. But I think it was when I kissed you, I don't know, something just clicked inside of me making me want you," Draco smiled.

"Are you blushing?" Luna giggled.

"No," Draco replied sternly.

"Yes you are, you're blushing!" Luna laughed, pinching Draco's cheek.

"Shut up-"

"-Draco Malfoy is blu-" but before Luna could finish her sentence Draco kissed her, somewhat mirroring their first kiss.

**3months later**

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Food? Air? A nurse?"

"Draco I'm fine!" Luna cried from her hospital bed, "It's only giving birth, how terrible can it be?"

"Lu, people go crazy whilst giving birth. They say it's like being hit with the crucio curse 1,000 times in a row whilst staring into the eyes of a basilisk," Draco commented.

"You really know how to calm your pregnant wife don't you?" Luna smiled, "I'm going to be fine. Honestly, I swear most girls just exaggerate the pain." Draco gave a weak smile, stroking his wife's hand, hoping that she was right.

"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY," Luna screamed from her bed whilst Draco tried to cool her down, "I ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY HATE YOU."

"I thought you said-"

"-I know what I said!" Luna spat, "I take it back. This is worse than the crucio curse!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Draco asked desperately to the nurse.

"I'm afraid not Mr Malfoy, don't worry this is a normal reaction from all women who are going through labour. Just hold her hand and count to three."

"Will that calm me down?" Draco questioned.

"No," the nurse replied with a small laugh, "It's your wife who needs to be calmed down more."

"I highly doubt that," Draco responded whilst turning his attention back to Luna. He noticed how Luna's eyes seemed to be flaring with anger from the comment which he had just made.

**2 1/2 hours later **

"I love you Draco Malfoy," Luna whispered, whilst resting her head against his chest. In her arms, Luna held their newly born daughter.

"I love you too," Draco whispered, kissing his wife gently on the top of her head. Draco was in utter awe over their child, she had only been born ten minutes ago yet he loved her with all his heart. Her eyes were bright blue, and already she had thick blonde hair.

"She's perfect," Draco found himself muttering, running his thumb through his daughter's hair.

"Do you want to hold her?" Luna smiled.

"I don't want to hurt her," Draco replied with a genuine concern.

"You won't hurt her," Luna stated, "I think your daughter wants her daddy to hold her."

Draco did as he was told; he took his daughter from Luna's arms, treating the child like she was the most precious, fragile thing in the world. The moment he held his daughter in his arms, the original fear disappeared and was replaced with even more love and happiness. Their daughter looked up at Draco, her bright blue eyes transfixed on his eyes.

"Hello beautiful," Draco commented, kissing his daughter lightly on the forehead. The baby gripped onto his little finger tightly, staring up at her father's face.

"I think she likes you," Luna smiled, looking up at the loving moment which was unfolding.

"What shall we name her?" Draco asked, not looking properly at Luna.

"I'm not sure, how about Yhunderson?" Luna replied. Draco darted his eyes at Luna, frowning strongly.

"I'm joking!" Luna giggled, "I was thinking, if it was a girl, we could name her Ruby?"

"Ruby?" Draco questioned, looking at his daughter. He quite liked the name already.

"Well a Ruby is my favourite gem and it's also a precious gift isn't it? She is a precious gift to me… also, you gave me a ruby as an engagement ring so I like to see that stone as a symbol of love," Luna added. Draco didn't need any convincing; he had already fallen in love with the name Ruby the minute he put it into context. Ruby Malfoy. She would be his most precious thing in his life, both Ruby and Luna.

_**11 years later **_

Draco and Luna guided Ruby through the busy crowds which were held at King Cross Station. Ruby had long blonde, curly hair which ran down to her hips. She had bright blue eyes which were framed by her thick eye lashes. Draco would often think of Ruby as a replica of Luna when she was a child.

"Daddy, where is Platform 9 and ¾?" Ruby asked innocently, trying to keep up with Draco's large strides.

"Just this way beautiful, hurry up; we don't want you to miss the train. Luna, that goes the same for you, stop day dreaming and keep up!" Luna also hurried her pace, a small smile spreading across her face.

The trio stopped in front of the famous wall between platform 9 and 10 which Luna and Draco had so very missed running through.

"Where is it mommy?" Ruby questioned in a tone of confusion.

"Ruby," Luna smiled, kneeling down to her height, "You need to run through this wall, I know it sounds mad! But you must, it's magic, you'll be safe." Ruby looked towards Draco who gave her a reassuring nod that Luna was speaking truth. Ruby clutched onto her trolley and gave a heavy sigh.

She began pushing faster and faster towards the wall, shutting her eyes at where there should have been a solid impact. Ruby's eyes shot open when she felt nothing to find herself staring at a scarlet train named the "_Hogwarts Express_". "Nothing to worry about," Luna smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead, "Have you got everything?"

"Yes," Ruby replied.

"Trunk?"

"Yes."

"Parchments?"

"Yes."

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Robbie?"

"Ye… wait, no! Where's Robbie?"

"Here," Draco replied with some form of detest whilst handing the ferret to Ruby. Ruby and Luna both grinned widely at Draco's facial reaction at the ferret. The only reason why Ruby had a pet ferret was due to the story which Draco had told her and Luna one winter evening. The two of them were in absolute stitches over the fact that Draco had been turned into a ferret, that the very next day Luna took Ruby out and allowed her to pick out a white ferret as a pet.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Ruby admitted as a group of large Quidditch players walked past.

"Why are you petal?" Luna replied, stroking her daughter's long blonde hair.

"What if I don't make friends?" Ruby questioned, whilst putting Robbie back into his cage.

"You'll always find friends at Hogwarts," Luna smiled, "And if you don't, just go find Hagrid. I'm sure that he'll still be working here."

"It's true Rub," Draco interrupted, "Your mother was a right Loony and she still made friends. You'll be fine. If anyone is horrible to you though, just owl me and I'll-"

"-I think that's enough Draco," Luna glared. Ruby giggled, hugging her father tightly.

"I love you," Draco smiled, kissing his daughter on the top of her head, "Be safe and remember if you're put in Hufflepuff, I'm disowning you."

"He's joking!" Luna exclaimed, guiding her daughter away from him, "I love you lots too. Enjoy yourself honey, and make sure to stay clear of the nargles."

"I will mommy," Ruby giggled, turning her attention to her father who rolled his eyes cheekily.

As Neville checked that the students got onto the train safely, he noticed an odd looking couple saying their final goodbyes to a first year student. Neville couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt that he had seen the woman somewhere before, alongside the man. The woman's bright blue eyes seemed to brighten up the entire platform. This presence of this woman seemed to trigger something within Neville. He felt that he had seen this woman somewhere before, somewhere in his most beautiful, deepest, reoccurring dreams. The man, though, Neville swore was in his deepest, darkest nightmares.

Neville would often dream about living a peaceful life with a long, blonde haired woman in the muggle city of London. These were Neville's most favourite dreams, they were so realistic. In some dreams Neville and the woman would marry, and in others they would simply just embrace each others company. But, Neville would also have nightmares where a man, a lot like the one which he was looking at, would come steal the blonde haired woman away. He would leave Neville alone in a house, with nothing but eternal sadness. As Neville looked at the couple with deep concentration, he felt a sudden realisation, as if he knew who the two were. He was positive that the blonde haired woman was-

"-Professor Longbottom, the train is ready to leave, are you boarding?" commented the train conductor. Neville blinked violently, losing his thoughts about the blonde haired woman,

"Yes, I am boarding."

Neville took his seat in the teacher compartment, sitting in the corner starring out the window. He tried desperately to try search for that couple with an inner hope that his previous thoughts would come back to him, allowing him to know who that woman was. Once coming to terms that he wouldn't find the woman through the crowd of hundreds of parents, Neville turned his attention to his Herbology book. 11 years today was when Neville made that life-changing phone call to book his job interview at HogwartsSchool to become a Herbology teacher. It was 11 years today and still Neville never regretted it.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the story :D!**


End file.
